Testing
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Mary takes a pregnancy test. Post Episode 13 Lebanon.
1. Chapter 1

Neither Sam or Dean blamed her really, how could they? She missed John like she missed a part of herself, like there was a limb missing.

So when she saw him again, by some miraculous reason and magic John had been brought back to her she had a major moment of weakness.

Truthfully she did have a majority of the ingredients she needed for the Winchester Surprise, some she would've been able to substitute, but she had to send the boys out, she needed that time with John.

He had missed her just as much, she knew that in the kisses he pressed to her skin, his hands gripping her desperately.

Whatever she and Bobby had been, it hadn't gone anywhere and it wasn't going to. Seeing John once more like this, being with him again, she couldn't bring herself to have anything to do with him, or anyone else.

Bobby had mentioned perhaps progressing their relationship slightly before he had left, something she had maybe agreed with at the time but now…

She knew that she couldn't ever be with anyone ever again. She knew that John would want her to be happy and if that included maybe dating other guys he would be alright with it but the very idea made her heart twist and she couldn't breathe.

John had been it for her, Sam and Dean had told her that they were soulmates orchestrated by heaven to get together and in all honesty, she knew that it was the truth down to her bones. Even when she had slept with Ketch it felt wrong and like she had needed a long bath afterwards to scrub away his touchings.

So once she and John had been alone together in the bunker, they couldn't help it. They hadn't even made it to her bedroom, they had used the table and the chairs around them, neither of them thinking clearly enough to get protection or for him to come outside of her.

She had missed sex with John, he had always been so attentive to her and they always managed to just...work so good together.

And once he was gone, once everything else settled around her and the boys, the three of them stayed together for a while. Even Michael had seemed to quiet down for a bit according to Dean. They just clung to one another and stayed at the bunker.

Until one morning when Mary woke up to her stomach cramping and she had thrown up into the toilet, she had managed to hide it from the boys for the time being but slowly when the sickness didn't go away the stress started to get to her and she started to worry.

Sam and Dean both noticed and had asked her about it but she waved off their concerns, just saying that it was from her period.

That she hadn't had in almost a month.

So on the next supply run she had volunteered to go and had ducked into a pharmacy, grabbing a pregnancy test as well. She came back and ducked into her room, read the instructions, and had set to use it.

She hated waiting, she always hated waiting and it was one of her worst traits on her hunts. She tapped her fingers in time with her watch as she waited for the results, looking at the papers again to make sure what each symbol meant. Plus meant yes, minus meant no.

Her phone binged once once the time ran out and she took a deep breath. Not letting herself think about it she reached out and grabbed the stick, staring at it.

"Oh god." Mary whispered in shock. She felt the horror coursing through her, the fear, and just a little bit she was happy, just that little bit. "Oh god."

A plus sign stared back up at her.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**42/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mary took another pregnancy test, just to make sure. False positives happened, right? They had to happen and it wouldn't hurt to do it a second time, right?

A second plus sign looked up at her, almost mockingly. She stared down at it and willed it to become a minus. When that didn't work she reread the instructions, maybe a plus sign meant that she wasn't pregnant? Maybe that changed since the last time she took a pregnancy test almost forty years ago.

Closing her eyes Mary crumpled the paper in her hands and shoved it into her pocket. She carefully picked up both pregnancy tests and put them back into the box. She dodged the main room and went to her room, closing the door behind her and locking it for good measure.

Going to her nightstand she carefully pulled out John's journal, she had kept it once the boys had given it to her and they haven't asked for it back nor did she offer it. It was selfish but she just wanted to have this one connection to John left.

Opened it slowly she stared at the picture of John and the boys sitting on top of a car, squinting at whoever was holding the camera.

Being pregnant before...it hadn't been fun, either times. Both Sam and Dean were hard pregnancies and towards the end of the nine months she had been bed bound under doctor orders.

John had gone insane with worry, he worked more hours during those times to make as much money as he could before the baby was born so often times she was alone with her thoughts and waiting for him to call her to check in.

Back then she had been 'normal' more or less. Being pregnant made her more suspicious and as a result John would often come home to her salting the windows or sharpening the knives in their kitchen.

He never really questioned her about that, apparently his coworkers told him not to question whatever the pregnant wife is doing.

And now...now she didn't have that. She was hunting now, hunting regularly and with Michael being in Dean's head and her son ready to throw himself into the ocean, literally, she couldn't take the time off.

So that brought the remaining question, the real question that was digging into the back of her mind since the moment that the idea of being pregnant entered her.

Was she going to have this child?

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**50/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

There really was no one that Mary could talk to about this, she realized that really quickly.

Dean and Sam were out, she didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to them about her being pregnant and whether or not to have the child. She knew that it was a bad thing to think, they were her sons and this would be their sibling so she should be able to talk to them but the thought made her stomach churn.

Castiel was out as well. A team member or not he was an angel and she was sure that as an angel he would be pro-life regardless of the situation. He would be too biased in making sure that the kid was born so she couldn't talk to him.

Jack was still a child in so many ways, he pretended that he was mature the entire time but he was still so naive that this wasn't something that she could talk to him about either.

She didn't feel too close to either Jody or Donna either, she didn't want to talk to them about this.

Mary sighed and turned onto her side, curling on the bed and clutching the blanket around her tighter.

She had to think about this logically. She was in a dangerous situation at the moment, she was hunting and Michael was still as issue with her son, and she was running on caffeine and takeout. Nothing of which equaled having a healthy pregnancy for the child.

On the other hand...she and John had spoken about this. Once the terror that had been the pregnancy, labor, and raising of Dean had passed, they had talked about more kids in the future. Sam had been a bit earlier than they had expected, and if she was being honest with herself, he was earlier than they wanted.

Once they realized that she was pregnant it turned from terror to wanting. They had wanted Dean. They had wanted Sam. And when it was night and the kids were asleep they whispered about waiting a bit longer and then having another kid. Surprisingly John had put the idea that maybe for a girl.

Mary wrapped her arms around her stomach and curled in closer to herself. Almost forty years later and it had happened, she was pregnant with their third child and this time...this time…

This time she was alone, John wasn't here and it took everything she had not to go to the library to find a time travel spell and bring either herself to the past or John to the future again.

Weighing the pros and the cons of everything, the empty feeling in her chest, the churning of her stomach, she did think about going to the bathroom to throw up for a moment but thankfully it passed.

Her hand came up to the chain around her neck and she gripped at her wedding ring tightly, feeling the tears prickling in her eyes as she came to a decision.

Sighing she got up and went to her desk, turning her laptop on. She stared at the screen for a moment before she opened maps and looked for the nearest Planned Parenthood.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**52/365**

**I do take requests so if you have a request you can send them to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mary remembered going to the gynecologist, sitting back in the chair with her shirt tucked up. She remembered the cold gel and the press of the scanner against her stomach. She remembered gripping Johns hand so tightly as they both stared at the screen.

It hadn't been much to see, despite the doctor outlining everything on the screen, she said that there was a head, a foot, a hand. Neither of them wanted to know the sex of the baby, they wanted it to be a surprise at the delivery.

She remembered that she didn't tear up at the sight, even with the doctor she still couldn't see what made the baby her baby, but she did freeze when they turned on the machine to hear the heartbeat.

The room had been filled with the rapid heartbeat of their baby, the doctor had assured them that it was normal to be so fast. When she heard that precious, precious sound she did tear up, turning her head to bury it in Johns neck as he held her.

They did get a print out of the picture, that still didn't help her to actually see the baby that was supposedly hidden there, but she did put it on the refrigerator and when she was alone at home she would just stare at it, the symbol of her normal life and the new life that she had created and was carrying inside of her.

Coming to Planned Parenthood was...an experience to say the least. First off, there were people protesting outside of it which surprised her. Then they started to chant things at her that made her want to run them over with her car.

She was really tempted to do that one once they were insulting her and calling her a whore. She thought about it for a moment before she reached into her glove compartment and took a gun, coming outside and shooting it into the air.

That shut them up and they stared at her with quite a bit of fear in their faces. She put the gun back into her car and parked it in the back, enjoying the silence as she walked in.

She had thought that the future would be a bit more pro-choice than pro-life but it seems some people were still trying to drag them back. She ignored the whispers as she walked in.

There was a security guard there that insisted on frisking her which she agreed to easily, she had left everything else in the car either way. They had apologized but she told them that there wasn't anything to apologize for.

She signed in, filled out forms, and waited to be called. She had to do some quick mental math in her head to figure out how to white lie about Sam and Dean. She kept their ages and made them six years old and two years old respectively, it made a bit more sense to how her body was at this point anyway.

Once they called her she went through a routine exam. They asked her questions about her health, about her period, and when the last time she had sex. She answered honestly and then, because it twisted her heart at the thought of John she said that he was killed in a car accident.

She was also asked if she wanted to have an ultrasound to see the child.

Afterwards she had laid back on the chair and brought her shirt up to show her still flat stomach. The cold gel was familiar and then the press of the machine against her skin.

At twoish months there wasn't much to see yet, just for the doctor to make sure that things were progressing as needed. But then she flipped a switch and the familiar sound of the heart beating filled the room. Mary closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her fingers flexing at the phantom sensation of feeling Johns hand in hers.

She turned her head slightly to the side, remembering how he had stood just to her left, pressed up as close as he could and she reached to grip at the side of the chair instead.

"And there's your baby." the doctor said softly, glancing at her and then looking away to give her a moment of privacy.

Mary nodded, her other hand going to her ring she kept on a chain and gripped it tightly. She leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling as she listened to the heart beating, filling the room just like it had before.

"So ma'am, what do you want to do?"

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**54/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mary left the building with a heavy feeling in her chest. She was given a few leaflets about various topics and information, things have changed a lot since the last time she was pregnant. She was given a list of things to follow and to eat.

Thankfully it was empty outside the building, she didn't have the emotional capacity to deal with people at this point and she just sat in her car for a long time before she started it and slowly started to drive back.

She stopped at the town's market to get a few things that she needed. She wanted to make Winchester Surprise again tonight. If she was going to talk to her boys then she needed the junk that the casserole was and it would give her something else to do.

She hesitated at the alcohol section, staring at the bottles almost longingly before she walked away from it, going to the cash register.

Coming back to the bunker she was more than happy that it seemed to be void of the other hunters from the alternate world. Her boys were in the main room and they smiled up at her and welcomed her back.

She managed a small smile at them, immediately they honed in on the stress lines and the anxiety running through her, damn hunter skills, but didn't say anything, other than offering their help in the kitchen which she declined.

She took her time preparing everything. Sometimes Sam or Dean would walk by to glance at her as she did but didn't say anything.

They did help to set the table, Dean grabbed some beer bottles for them and when he offered her one she shook her head at that, grabbing a bottle of water instead. They sat down at the same table, she glanced to her side where John had been sitting before and she felt her chest tighten once more.

If the boys felt that absence as much as she did they kept it to themselves, just watching over her and talking softly. She didn't have that much of an appetite despite her hunger and each bite

Licking her lips she forced herself to take another bite of the casserole, she could feel both the boys eyes on her. They knew something was wrong and they wanted to know, but they wanted her to tell them.

Dean was shifting in his seat slightly, he was always the one that was a bit more impatient to learn the news, or be told something. Sam was a close second but he was better at hiding it.

"Boys." Mary said, staring down at her plate. She could feel them immediately look up at her once more, barely even breathing to not interrupt her.

"I'm pregnant."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**57/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam leaned back in his seat, staring at the laptop screen in lieu of paying attention to anything else. He could see Dean from the corner of his eye coming back with two more bottles of beers. Sam reached out for his, knowing that Dean would open it, and drank deeply from it.

Dean sat down next to him and seemed to be looking at the screen as well. "What are you doing?" he finally asked.

Sam drank from his beer once more and set the bottle on the table. "Looking stuff up for mom. Things have changed since...she was pregnant with us and I'm trying to get more information for her."

Dean gave a small snort at that. "That's what you're focusing on here?" he asked. "Mom told us she's pregnant and you're focusing on prenatal yoga?"

Sam closed that particular window and went back to foods that a pregnant woman should eat. "Just...trying to help."

Dean nodded at that, rolling his bottle in between his hands on his lap. "Yeah, get that." he said softly. "So...she's going to have another kid."

Sam nodded, his fingers hesitating over the keyboard, not able to think of what else to look up for their mom. "Yeah." he managed a small smile. "Hell of an age difference though."

He could hear Dean chuckle lowly. "Not really, just thirty six years apart."

"Bit different than four years." he said with a smile. "Never really thought about being an older brother though."

"It's not all that it's cracked up to me." Dean said nudging at Sam's arm with his own. Sam smacked at his arm and chuckled. "Nah I remember being excited, specially when they told me that mom was pregnant with you."

Sam looked at his brother, noting how Dean's voice had gotten softer. "Yeah?"

Dean nodded, eyes a bit clouded over as he remembered. "Yeah, I wanted to be a part of everything they did. Every time they made a decision, like the car seat or preparing the nursery, I made sure to be right there and telling them what to do."

Sam laughed at that, a smile on his face. "They probably did take your advice a lot."

"They actually did." Dean confirmed. "I think they read something about making sure to include the other kid to not make them feel abandoned or something so they were really serious about keeping me in the know."

"Is that what we're going to do now?" Sam asked. "Give mom our input for all the things?"

"Might as well, you're already signing her up for midwives and finding recipes for her." Dean said nodding at the computer screen.

Sam was quiet for a moment, looking back to the computer screen. "Kinda gonna be surreal, having a kid in the bunker. Having a little sibling."

"Yeah, it's also what we thought Jack was going to be, no one expected the kid to come out fully baked." Dean said with a nod. "I think it's going to be nice, a new life. A breath of fresh air."

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. "You ever think about it?" he asked quietly.

Dean was quiet for a few moments. "Sometimes." he confessed, just as quietly. "At night and stuff but...it was never right. Never worked out and quite frankly, I didn't want to bring a kid into any of this."

"Me either."

The two fell silent at that, Sam slowly looking up more articles before Dean cleared his throat.

Dean hesitated and then carefully spoke. "We're...we're going to ignore the obvious right?"

Sam glanced at him. "The obvious?"

Dean looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment. "The...how she got pregnant."

At that Sam felt his cheeks redden and at the same time he felt that it was a bit ridiculous. They were all grown up, more than grown up. They've had their fair share of sex and activities. But at the same time...it was mom. And it had been their dad….and they had sex when he and Dean had gone out to get groceries.

Sam shifted in his seat, turning back to the laptop. "They're adults and they haven't seen each in years." he said trying to be adult about it but some part of him, a part that he thought didn't exist, was squirming at the thought that their parents had sex. "So I guess it was natural."

Dean looked almost pained. "It's still our parents man."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, pulling at his hair. "Well...that's all on you." he said, looking at Dean and seeing the confusion on his face. "The pearl granted your wish of having our family together and that's what parents do."

"Don't you dare pin this on me." Dean said a bit scandalized. "The pearl just brought dad here, what happened is not my responsibility."

"I don't know man, normal family means normal parents and that means parents have sex." Sam said with a shrug, trying not to smile. "Which leads to babies."

He could almost hear the wrenches in Deans mind coming to a stop and he laughed. "Dude c'mon, we don't need to talk about that."

Dean shook his head and finished off his beer, setting the empty bottle on the table. "Emphasis on not talking about it."

Sam smiled and bookmarked the webpages he wanted mom to look at. "Alright, lets get to bed and we'll help mom deal with everything tomorrow."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**59/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mary blinked in surprise at the sight of the tabs that Sam had left open for her as he made her a smoothie at the kitchen counter. Slowly she started to go through the tabs one by one.

"Prenatal yoga?" Mary asked, looking up at him. "Is that regular yoga just pregnant?"

"Kinda, there's more precautions and safer positions for the baby." Sam told her, handing her a smoothie. "Also since you eat like Dean you're going to need to add a lot more vegetables into it."

Mary bit back a retort that she was his mother and instead took a sip of the smoothie. "Are you going to try to do the same to Dean?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to get him to eat right for a couple years now, it's only working minimally."

Mary smiled at that, leaning in a bit more. "But its working?"

Sam grinned at her sheepishly. "I've figured out that when he's focused on something he'll eat whatever I give him." he confessed, laughing softly. "So I give him fruits when he's doing something else and he eats it."

Mary laughed at that, drinking her smoothie. "Mischievous." she teased. "You're dad was like that too." at the mere mention of John Mary felt the tears gather in her eyes and she quickly looked back towards the laptop again.

Sam choose not to say anything about that, maybe he did want to ask but didn't push her. "There are a few places in town that has pregnant options, the yoga place in town, and there is a small midwife office there as well if you want that."

"I didn't do a midwife with you two, I don't intend on it now." Mary told him with a smile, the tears thankfully disappeared for now. "Just...a couple of things."

Sam nodded and sat down at the table with her, watching her intently. "What?"

Mary let out a small breath. "The obvious, no more hunting." she said. "A lot of things are going to have to change, we're going to have to get baby things as well. And..." she hesitated but then pushed forward. "When I was pregnant with you and Dean, it was hard pregnancies, I had to go to the doctor a lot and towards the end it was mostly bed rest. There were sometimes talks about having a c-section before the nine months because the pregnancy was causing so much stress on my body."

Sam swallowed hard and reached out to take her hand in his, squeezing it slightly. "We'll make sure that the bunker is well stocked with everything you need." he assured her. "And we have Cas here so if there is something, he can heal you before we get you to the hospital."

Mary nodded, squeezing his hand back, taking a deep breath. "I just...I wish that..." she glanced to the side again and felt her throat close up slightly as the tears sprung forward again. Her voice broke and she managed to whisper out, "I wish that John was here."

Sam nodded as well, rubbing his thumb against her hand. "Me too." he said softly. "I wish that he was here a lot."

Mary wiped at her eyes with her free hand and tried to will herself to compose herself. "I heard a bit when you guys were talking." she said quietly. "How...how was he? When you were growing up?"

Sam hesitated and then let out a deep breath. "He was...he tried his best but sometimes...it felt like...he had to put being a hunter before being a dad." he said slowly. "And I get it, I do. Back then I hated it for him but now, looking back and knowing what I know, he was just trying to keep us safe the best way he knew how and sometimes...it meant being a hunter."

Sam tightened his grip on her hand. "We fought a lot about that, a lot, and...when I was a teenager I was pretty sure that I hated him but...I always also loved him and I just wanted him to understand and..." he bowed his head for a moment. "He was terrified that something would happen to us and I guess he didn't know how to properly say it so he didn't and..."

Sam cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "He's not going to win the best father of the year award and there were times that I did want to punch him but...I love him and I understand him a lot more now."

He looked up at her and managed a small smile, she could feel him trembling slightly and she gripped back at him tightly. "He was strict and he was tough but he loved us so much. Even when I hated him the most I always knew that he loved us."

Mary nodded and took a deep breath. "Before that, when it was the four of us, he was...so soft. So gentle." she said. "He was scared to death about being a dad, sometimes he was afraid to touch you and Dean because he didn't want to accidentally hurt you."

Sam smiled at her and entwined their fingers together slightly. "I don't know how I'm going to do this without him Sam." she whispered.

"We're here for you, all of us." Sam told her. "We're going to help you with whatever you need and we'll do everything you want us to. We're here for you mom."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**67/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**

**None of this is John hate.**


	8. Chapter 8

There was a head that kept peeking out from the corner that Mary was pretending wasn't there.

She was more amused than annoyed, it was very cute on some level and reminded her of when Dean had been a child and she had been pregnant with Sammy.

"You can stop hiding." Mary called out, a smile on her face as she looked up from her laptop. She had been reading an article Sam had sent her about keeping relaxed during a pregnancy.

There was a few moments of nothing before Jack looked around the corner once more, staring at her before he came into the room, fidgeting slightly.

"Sam and Dean...they told me you were pregnant." he said slowly. His eyes went to her stomach for a moment before going back to her face.

Mary nodded and pushed away from her table enough to look at him properly. "Yeah I am."

Jack seemed to be chewing on the inside of his cheek as he came closer to her. "Are you going to be okay?"

The question confused her for a moment before she realized that the last time he had known someone that was pregnant was Kelly, and that hadn't ended good either.

"I'm going to be fine." Mary assured him. "I've done this before with Sam and Dean, I'll Be alright."

Jack seemed to be pacified at that and his eyes went to her stomach once more. Mary leaned back in her seat a bit more.

"Nothing to see yet, I don't start showing until the fifth month." Mary told him.

"I want to help too." Jack told her, his voice earnest and eyes wide. "How can I help?"

"Not sure yet, I'm still trying to figure things out too." Mary said. "But when I need you I'll let you know, alright?"

Jack nodded eagerly at that, smiling up at her. "Dean said that it's going to be a sibling so...what does that make it for me?"

Mary hesitated, officially there was no relationship between her child and Jack but at the same time she didn't want to say anything that would get rid of that smile on his face.

"I think it's going to be your younger sibling too." Mary told him. "You're older so you're going to be a role model for the kid too. And you're going to be closer in age to it more than anyone else right now."

Jacks eyes widened a bit more and he smiled at that. "I'm going to be a good older brother." he assured her. "I've been watching Dean so I know exactly what to do."

Considering everything that Dean was, and she loved her first born more than anything, that was still a bit worrisome.

"You don't need to be like Dean." Mary told him, reaching out to place her hand on his arm. "You just need to be like you, you're amazing Jack."

"Thank you." Jack said, reaching up to take her hand in both of his. "I just...want to help."

"I know, you and Sam and Dean are going to be a lot of help." Mary said with a smile. "And I'm really happy that all of you are here."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**70/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mary had left the bunker for a few days, she needed to get some air and stretch her legs a bit more.

A part of her wanted to meet with Bobby and let him know that they were no longer going to be...anything. Even the thought of him made her stomach churn a bit. She was already throwing up, she didn't need the help.

They haven't talked in awhile either, she wasn't sure if he was ignoring her or just wasn't bothering to text her anything. A part of her was annoyed but at the same time she was relieved, this wasn't a conversation that she was looking forward to having with him.

Once she reached Donna's cabin she knew that Bobby had been there but he had left. He had also left a mess behind and she just stared at it for a few moments before ignoring them.

Shaking her head Mary went to the couch and laid down, pulling her phone out to answer her texts. Dean and Sam had texted her about a hunt they were on, something about a monster eating people. It sounded like a usual hunt in all honesty, they were just having enough of a roadblock that they needed to bring Rowena in as well.

She sent off a quick reassuring text to the both of them and answered a few emails, rereading some of the things that Sam had sent her. She wrinkled her nose at some of the recipes but promised that she would at least try it once to see if she could like it.

But there was no way she was going to be eating tofu in the regular.

Mary couldn't help but smile, Sam was acting just like John had back then. He had done the same, he had been obsessed with making sure that she was okay and was eating right, neither of them really cooked that well so he made sure to bring home healthy ready made foods.

Just the thought of John made her eyes tear up again and she quickly tried to think of something else, anything else.

Swallowing hard she laid down on the couch and tugged the tossed aside blanket onto herself. Laying back onto the couch she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A nap sounded like a good idea and once she woke up she could restock the kitchen again and stay here for a few days before heading back to the bunker.

Slowly Mary felt herself start to drift off, falling asleep easily.

Mary opened her eyes and immediately knew that she was dreaming. She was back in their old house all those years ago. She was in the nursery and she could see Sammy as a baby shifting slightly in the crib.

She felt her heart clench when she heard the low murmurs of John's voice in the hallway as well as Deans childish voice. Swallowing hard she took a small step towards the crib.

"Hello Mary." a familiar yet unfamiliar voice said behind her.

Whirling around Mary couldn't help take a step back. Dean was standing in front of her wearing something she knew that he would never wear in a million years for too many reasons.

But it was something else she had seen him wearing before, one time that no one wanted to really talk about.

Automatically she knew exactly who was standing in front of her.

"Michael." she whispered.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**71/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Michael came towards her slowly, forcing her to take a step back until she felt her lower back hit the crib.

"Where's Dean? What did you do to him?" Mary demanded, wishing that she had some sort of weapon on her. None would work on Michael but it would make her feel just a bit better.

"Dean is fine, I just left his mind." Michael told her. "It wasn't in perfect condition before me but I didn't change anything there."

"Then what are you doing here?" Mary asked, trying to straighten up as much as she could.

"I'm back in the same predicament that I always find myself in." Michael said. "I need a vessel."

"I'm not going to say yes." Mary immediately said.

"You're not the only option here." Michael said. His eyes slowly went down to her stomach. "Not in the slightest."

Mary felt her heart stop for a moment and wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively. "No." she said just as rapidly. "I refuse."

"If not your child then you will say yes to me." Michael said simply and obviously. "Your bloodline is pure and direct, moreso to Lucifers grace but our grace is similar enough that it will be the same for me."

"Why should I even think of agreeing to this?"

"There is quite a few things I can do for you. First off, I will ensure that you live." Michael told her. "I'll even ensure that your sons will live, I know that you care about them too. I'll even protect the unborn child and allow them to have the rest of the eight months necessary before they are able to live outside of your body."

His eyes went to her stomach for a moment once more. "There may even be some benefits to sharing a body with me and an unborn, the child might be born with some...additional perks."

Mary curled her fingers into the crib, trying to steady herself. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest as she tried to calm down.

"I can even bring your husband back to life, John Winchester." Michael told her. "You can have that happily ever after you've always wanted."

"That's not a happily ever after, you're going to stay in my body." Mary spat out at him. "Everything you're promising me means nothing."

"We'll be sharing your body properly, you are going to need to convince Sam and Dean that there is nothing wrong after all." Michael said with a shrug. "I don't want them to know where I am. There will be times that I will take control to do my wishes in that you'll have to leave them but," he smirked. "You're no stranger to leaving your sons after all."

He straightened up and stared at her, a strange gleam in his eyes. "Obviously you are to keep this a secret, I will be aware the entire time and as such, I will know if you try to let Dean and Sam know about my whereabouts."

"And if I say no?" Mary asked, glaring at Michael as best as she could. She could feel herself shaking slightly and she gripped back at the crib behind her.

If anything Michaels smirk widened a bit and when he reached out to slide his fingers along her cheek, it took everything she had not to flinch back at his touch.

"Then I'll find someone else that will say yes, and there are quite a few out there." he said. "And the first thing I'll do? I'll bring all three of you together and kill each and every one of you one by one in front of you. I'll start with Sam, and then Dean. I'll make them scream." he leaned in closer to her. "And then I'll rip that child out of you and let you bleed to death, holding it in your hands."

For a moment Mary felt like she couldn't breathe. "I'm going to tell them immediately." she whispered.

She felt Michaels fingers go up to her head. "And what makes you think I won't erase your memories of this?"

Mary closed her eyes, she could still hear the dim voices of John and Dean in the hallway and wished with everything she had that she could just join them there, wished that all of it had been a bad dream.

"So Mary, what's is going to be?"

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**73/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mary hurried back to the bunker as quickly as she could, not caring about the speed limits and relying on the police tracker on her dashboard to keep her safe from the law.

She parked the car hazardously in the garage and grabbed her bag, moving as quick as she dared to the main room where she knew the boys would be. They barely had a moment to realize she was there before she came forward and wrapped her arms around Dean and Sam.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Mary demanded, stepping back enough to look at the both of them.

"We're fine, we're okay." Sam assured her, placing his hand on her arm. "Michaels...Michaels gone. Jack killed him."

Mary glanced to the side where Jack was, standing almost bashfully. "He did?"

Jack nodded, wringing his hands in front of him. "I destroyed him, I used soul magic at first." he said, glancing up at her from under his eyelashes. "And then I...I took his power for myself."

Mary blinked at that, looking between the three of them. "You took his power?"

"He took Michaels grace as he destroyed him." Dean told her. "So he's all back to himself and all powered up." he grinned at her and hugged her once more, something she easily returned. "And now, we're going to celebrate."

Dean broke out the good whiskey, some of the stuff that the Men of Letters had been saving for years before Sam and Dean had even got here. They promised to save her some for later as Sam made her another smoothie instead.

They had dinner, Dean cooked for them, and talked. Cas joined them as well and Jack despite the fact that neither of them had to eat. Cas also congratulated her on her pregnancy and offered all of his help as much as he could to ensure her pregnancy will be comfortable.

She felt herself calm down more and more as she smiled at her little family, wrapping an arm around her stomach as she thought for a moment about the new life that would join them soon.

"I've been trying to think of names really." she told them, leaning back in her seat with a small laugh. "We've already used our parents names."

"Not dads parents." Sam pointed out. "Henry and..."

"Millie, Millicent." Mary offered. "Your grandmother's name is Millie."

"Never really knew much about her." Dean said putting more food onto her plate, he had been making sure that she was eating more.

"Henry or Millicent don't really sound like good names." Mary said shaking her head. "We've still got time to think of something."

"We have time, we have a lot of time now that Michaels gone." Sam said, glancing at his brother once more with a smile. "It's all going to be alright now."

Mary excused herself after a few more minutes together, she told them that she was tired and she needed more rest. All the boys were quick to agree and wished her a good night.

Sighing she hoisted her bag up a bit and went to her room. She locked the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment before she carefully placed her bag onto the bed, not wanting to unpack just yet.

According to the boys Michael was dead, not only dead but Jack had destroyed him and taken his grace, bringing himself back up to his original power of being a nephilim.

Michael was dead, Jack was powered up again, and...and...

Michael was dead.

For a moment her chest warmed and when she looked up at the mirror her eyes flashed with a deep blue grace.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**75/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	12. Chapter 12

When Mary opened her eyes she was in a hotel room staring up at the ceiling. Her hand came down to her stomach almost automatically, sighing in relief when she felt the slight bump.

Slowly she sat up, rolling her shoulders back, hand still on her stomach. It wasn't much but there was the tell tale sign of a slowly growing bump there.

Which also meant that Michael was keeping his word and the baby was going to be alright.

Sliding out of the bed she slowly got used to her body again, moving around the room and going to the mini fridge. Pulling out a water bottle she slowly sipped it, trying to ignore the bits and pieces of her memories that were poking at her.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know what Michael was doing with her body, maybe its more of those monsters infused with his grace, maybe it was something else.

There was a tray covered plate on the table and she pulled it off, staring down at the food that was waiting for her. Despite not being hungry she started to eat, piece by piece, her eyes withdrawn.

It had been a little over a month that she had said yes to Michael and she had already blacked out three times, most of the time she woke up back in her bedroom in the bunker, this was the first time she was somewhere else. Poking around the room a bit more she found that she was in Philadelphia.

A part of her wondered if it meant something, being in Philadelphia or what Michael was doing and decided that it didn't matter. She couldn't do anything about it regardless.

Once she had managed to eat half the plate, her bag was placed to the side and she found her phone. Laying down on the bed she looked at her texts, Sam and Dean had sent her some asking how her trip was.

Apparently she had said that she was going for a small trip to get out of the bunker and into the fresh air. In Philadelphia.

"Once I get heavily pregnant I'm not going to be able to excuse this." Mary spoke, not sure if talking would do anything. "The boys are going to start wondering."

There was no answer but she could feel….something shifting inside of her, almost prickling at her mind.

"You said that you were going to bring John back to life." Mary said, curling more into herself and wrapping her arms around her stomach. "When are you going to do that?"

More rumbling, more shifting in her mind, no real answer to be heard.

Mary tightened her grip on her phone and took a deep breath. "How long are you going to do this?" she whispered.

Her vision started to swim and a familiar blue light filled her eyes. As she fell unconscious she could almost hear a voice, "_As long as I want_."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**76/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Does mom seem off to you?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop. He glanced towards the direction of their moms room as he asked.

Dean was doing the same and stayed quiet for a few moments. "Yes." he finally said.

Sam felt a bit of relief at that, at least he wasn't the only one and therefore wasn't imagining it. "Think its her pregnancy or something else?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe, she doesn't really tell us much about anything like this."

"It could also be cause she misses dad." Sam said softly. "I know we all told her that we'll be here for her but she still misses dad and he's...not here."

Dean slowly nodded, his fingers twitching slightly around the arm of his chair. He was quiet and as he stared down at the table, based on the look on his face Sam knew that he wasn't going to like whatever Dean was about to say.

"We still don't know what happened to Michael." he said slowly, and Sam felt his stomach drop. "Or where he went."

Sam swallowed hard, remembering that moment. Michael had left Deans mind much to the amazement of all of them. Rowena had come running to them minutes later, saying that Michael had been talking to her, wanting her to say yes to becoming his vessel before he stopped and disappeared.

That had been about a month ago, since then they hadn't even heard a hint of Michael being out there. They spoke to Garth and he told them that nothing had changed, despite the fact that he had also swallowed Michaels grace once Dean had shut him away in his mind it was like whatever boost Michael had given him was gone.

"Why would he go to mom?" Sam managed to ask.

Dean shrugged. "He went to Rowena." he pointed out. "The vessels thing used to be a big thing with us, it's all the bloodline and we were the real vessels because of that."

"I always thought that dad was Michael's bloodline." Sam said. "So that would've meant that moms... Lucifers."

"Both archangels, they're are brothers. Makes sense that they can share vessels." Dean said. "Not to mention...moms pregnant with dads kid."

"So if anyone, it would be the kid." Sam said slowly, his fingers curling more into fist. "He'd want the kid if he can't have you."

Dean nodded, looking a bit sick. "If that's the case, why wouldn't she tell us?"

"Maybe she cant?" Sam offered. "Maybe she doesn't know or Michael isn't letting her tell us?"

"So how do we find out?" Dean asked, looking up at his brother. "What the hell do we do?"

Sam took a deep breath, thinking for a moment before he stood up. "We test her." he said. "She'll understand at the very least. If its mom, then there's no harm in it. And if it's not..."

"If it's not then what the hell do we do?"

Sam stared at the ground before going to their bag to pull out a jar of holy oil. "I don't know."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**79/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	14. Chapter 14

Mary managed a smile as she came back into the bunker, relaxing at the sight of the boys. "Hey." she greeted, coming down the stairs, angling her bags a bit better.

"Hey." Sam said, smiling back at her. He got up and quickly took the bags from her. "What's all this?"

Mary's smile turned a bit sheepish. "Baby clothes." she said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a small onesie. "I saw them at the store and couldn't help myself."

Sam laughed a bit as well, taking out another one. "They're cute." he said. "You know the sex already?"

Mary shook her head as she and Sam put the rest of the bags on the table. "Not yet, I still need to make another appointment to do a general check up and then maybe find out the sex."

"You don't want to know?"

Mary shrugged as she shifted through the bag, just looking over the clothes she had gotten. "Not sure, I kinda want it be a surprise." she said, taking out a pink onesie and looking it over. "We also thought that Dean was going to be a girl at first so we had gotten girl clothes before he was born."

Sam choked a bit at that, laughing once more. "Seriously?"

Mary grinned and nodded. "The doctor told us that it was a girl so we went out and got pink clothes and stuff." she told him. "It was a very big surprise when the doctor suddenly said that he had a penis."

Sam snickered at that. "Does he know?" he asked.

"Unless John told him later on then no." Mary said putting things back into the bag. "We did have some pictures though but they might've burned back then."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Would've been nice to get some blackmail on him." he said a bit mournfully.

Whatever Mary was about to say she was interrupted by Dean coming into the room with a serious look on his face. "Mom we need you in the dungeon." he said.

Mary turned to look at him and then at Sam for a moment, he looked just as confused as she felt. "What happened?"

"Its Rowena." Dean said. "She's in the dungeon and wants to talk to you." he looked pained for a moment. "She tried to steal more of our spell books and we had to...take extra precautions."

Mary immediately followed him towards the dungeon, from the corner of her eyes she could see Sam following them. "Why does she want to talk to me?"

"Don't know, she just said that if shes going to talk to anyone she wants it to be you." Dean told her, glancing at her over his shoulder.

Mary nodded and squared her shoulders back a bit more. "Alright." she said mentally preparing herself for the witch.

Dean brought them to the dungeon and opened the door, pushing the bookcases to the side. Mary came forward immediately and then blinked when she saw the empty room. She looked around for Rowena to find no hint of her.

As she turned around she felt something curling inside of her at the sound of a match being lit and as she whirled around she saw Dean throw it to the ground as a circle suddenly was aflame around her.

Mary stared at the circle, turning her head before looking up at the boys. Both of them were looking at her and after a moment she noticed that Sam was suddenly holding the archangel blade and Dean had an angel blade.

"Boys?" she asked slowly, feeling almost a rumble of grace coursing through her in anger.

"Its holy oil." Sam told her softly. "And it's not going away, we've managed to find a way for it to be continuous."

Mary nodded slowly at that, wrapping an arm around her stomach once more. "Okay."

"So step over it." Dean told her. "You're just a human mom, you can step over it easily. It's the angels that are prevented."

Mary swallowed and breathed in slowly. "I know."

"Then get out of it." Sam said simply. "Step over the line mom, simple."

Mary looked over the fire once more, trying to figure out how to do this. "I can't."

"Why not?"

She wrapped her other arm around her stomach as well, curling into it a bit more. "You know why." she whispered. "I-" her eyes blazed blue for a moment and she straightened up, bringing her arms back to her side.

Sam and Dean straightened up, both of them tightening their grip on their respective blades.

"That's enough now." Michael said. "Hello boys."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**80/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	15. Chapter 15

Mary let out a small happy, sleepy hum pressing back a bit more into the warmth behind her. A low chuckle sounded in her ear and two arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

"We should get up." she murmured, nuzzling back against him.

"Yeah." John murmured as well, she could feel him move and then he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Or we could not."

"You drive a very hard bargain." Mary told him, adopting a thoughtful look on her face before she turned and smiled at him. "But I agree."

_"You think I care if she lives or dies? She's not you Dean, if she dies or is no longer able to be my vessel I will simply leave her body."_

John smiled at her once more, leaning in to kiss her again as one hand sneaked up to her swollen stomach. "How is she?" she murmured.

"Still asleep." Mary said, bringing her hand down to cover his. "And we still don't know if its a girl."

"It's a girl." John said confidently. "I have this feeling, it's going to be a little girl thats just as beautiful as her momma."

Mary breathed out a laugh and entwined their fingers together. "Now you're just being silly."

_"You two care however, she is your mother. And if she dies, the fetus's life dies with her."_

"Telling the truth." John insisted, rubbing his thumb against her. "You know it and so do I."

"I'm getting old." Mary said a touch dramatically, tilting her head back. "Old and worn and my beauty is fading."

"More like you're getting more and more beautiful with each passing day." John told her, leaning in to kiss her neck. "And you're not even close to old but I'll love you then too."

Mary smiled and leaned in to nuzzle at him, pausing when she heard the tell tale footsteps out in the hallway. "Boys are up."

_"I have no qualms with leaving her for dead, it's the both of you that need to make that choice."_

"We can pretend to still be asleep." John said, glancing at the clock. "They can handle themselves for another half hour at least."

Mary sighed and laid back down on the bed, stretching slightly. "Half an hour isn't that long." she agreed with a wink.

John grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her properly, his hand coming up to cup her cheek tenderly.

Mary pressed into it a touch eagerly, they hadn't had a chance to be intimate since they learned she was pregnant and if they were going to buy a half hour, hopefully it would lead to something a bit more.

_"Way I see it, we have three options here."_

Mary's breath hitched slightly as she felt his hand slide over her side, under her nightgown and just barely touching her skin.

Only to let out a small annoyed sound as she heard their bedroom door open.

"Mom? Dad?" Sammy said in that voice children believed was a whisper. "You guys awake?"

"They're awake dork." Dean said, coming into the room and then putting his hand over Sams eyes. "Mom, dad!"

_"First, I kill Mary and the child and I leave her body."_

Mary sighed and pulled away from the kiss, flopping back dramatically once more. "We're asleep." she said closing her eyes.

She felt John do the same next to her and she could hear the smile in his voice. "So asleep."

She could hear one of them, most likely Dean, scoff and then the bed dipped enough to let her know they were climbing onto the bed with them. "You guys are awake."

"It's all a trick, we're so asleep right now." Mary said, opening one eye to smile down at them.

_"Second, you let me go and as per my deal with Mary I will not kill you, but I will kill those from my previous world."_

"Mo-om." Sam said with a bit of a whine, pushing at her arm for a moment before curling up next to her. "Wake up."

Mary turned onto her side and raised an eyebrow at her youngest son. "Why?" she asked, copying his tone.

John laughed at them and tugged Dean to join them as well. "Isn't it too early for whining?" he teased.

Dean scoffed as he pressed into the bed. "No." he said before turning to Mary. "Mo-om."

_"No that is not up for a deal or a bargain, they belonged to me before they came to this world and I will finish what I need to with them."_

"Oh god they're in union now." Mary said with a laugh, bringing the blanket up to cover the boys. "We have no choice, we need to get rid of them."

John laughed and joined her, pressing the blanket down. "Good thing you've got another one cooking."

"Stop it!" Sam said squirming under the blanket. "We're gonna die!"

"And we're going to replace you guys." Mary told them, still laughing.

_"Third, Dean says yes to me once more only this time, there is no Ma'lak box, once I had Mary I destroyed it."_

They kept the boys under the blanket for a few moments longer before they pulled it off of them.

Sam gasped in air and pouted at the both of them. "Not fair!"

"We're the parents, so it is fair." Mary told them. "Why'd you boys come in here?"

"We wanted to make Eggos and wanted to know if you guys wanted some." Dean told her. "With lots of syrup."

_"So then,"_

"Lots of syrup huh?" Mary asked with a smile, her stomach in fact growling in hunger slightly. "That does sound good."

"Sounds really good." John said with a nod, laying down and placing his arm around the kids. "In a few minutes."

Mary did the same, pressing closer to her boys. "A few minutes wont hurt."

_"What do you say?"_

"Mom?"

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**84/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	16. Chapter 16

Mary tried to fight past the blackness covering her vision. It took more than a few moments than she would've liked but eventually she managed to open her eyes just enough to know that she was no longer in the bunker.

She was also being carried, that realization came just as slowly to her. She was being carried in someone's arms, pressing against their chest.

Her hands fumbled forward clumsily towards her stomach. The person carrying her paused for a moment when she moved until she could press them against her stomach enough to ensure that the bump was still there.

She slumped against the persons chest in relief and exhaustion when she reassured herself that the bump was there, she was still pregnant, that had to count for something.

Once she settled once more the person continued to walk, still just holding her close and not say anything.

Slowly memories started to come back to her. Coming to the bunker, the boys managing to find out that Michael was inside of her. After that...she couldn't remember anything. She had small snippets of a memory that seemed more like a dream of having a normal life.

It was...it had been a trap, that much she knew now. Michael had put her into a dream come true scenario to make her more compliant. And she had fallen for it all, just like with the British Men of Letters. She was just so...desperate. She had never wanted to hunt and she always wanted a normal life with her husband and kids.

Her heart twisted and for a moment it felt like she couldn't breathe. The man seemed to realize this and rubbed at her back in response.

Finally they reached wherever it was that the man carrying her wanted and he set her down onto a soft bed. Her vision hand't cleared enough to be able to see who it was. Whoever it was reached out and brushed her hair away from her face.

Mary closed her eyes and then forced them open, trying to clear her vision enough to see who the man was and where she was. The touch was familiar enough that she leaned into it as much as she could, her shaking hand coming up to try to grip at it.

"Its okay. Its okay." the man whispered, his voice breaking through into her ears as she tried to make her mind work, tried to figure it out. The voice made her know that she knew him, she was sure of that much.

Whatever haze was was covering her senses, she tried to fight. She tried to claw her way out back to herself. The man continued to stroke at her hair, staying by her side. The panic that had started to rise slowly faded from his comforting touch.

"My...boys." she whispered, her throat feeling rough and dry that she could barely get the words out. "My...boys. Are they...okay?"

The man didn't answer, still continuing his motions. His hand moved up to lay over her eyes and soon enough the darkness dragged her under once more.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**92/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	17. Chapter 17

When Mary came to once more she felt like she was dragging herself out of being underwater. She breathed heavily as she laid on the bed, swallowing hard.

Her arm went down to her stomach and curled around the bump, pushing back the urge to start crying when she was reassured that it was still there.

Groaning and gritting her teeth she managed to sit up, dragging herself up using the headboard as support. She glanced around and saw that she was in a motel, not sure of where it was.

She heard someone in the bathroom and immediately she was on guard as best as she could be. She looked around and spotted a bag on the table and forced herself to get out of the bed and go towards it, hoping that there was a weapon she could use in there.

She was inches away from the bag when the bathroom door opened and a familiar voice called out to her, "Mary?"

Mary whirled around, eyes widening. "Jack." she whispered. The small bit of adrenaline that had shot through her faded and she came forward to him. "What are you….where are we?"

Jack came to her as well, looking around, he had a wet towel in his hand that he held onto. "We're in...a motel outside of Lebanon." he said. "I...Sam told me to take you and get you out, you were unconscious so I was driving but then...you got a fever."

Mary's hand came up to her forehead, her hand was a bit clammy. "I think I'm okay now." she said before her memories came back to her full force. "Michael-"

Jack hesitated and looked away, wringed at the towel. "Sam told me not to talk about it."

Mary reached out and took his arm in hand, moving so that he would look at her. "What happened?" she asked, desperation in her voice. Her other hand came up to her head, the buzzing she had gotten used to from Michaels presence was gone and it made her sick to her stomach.

Jack still didn't speak, focusing on the towel instead as he folded it.

"Jack!" Mary shouted, shaking at his arm. "What happened? Where is Michael?" her voice cracked and broke. "Where are my sons?"

"Michael...gave them an ultimatum. You or Dean, one of you guys had to be his vessel." Jack finally said. "He threatened you and he threatened the baby and Dean...Dean wanted to say yes."

"Wanted to?" Mary repeated, feeling just the slightest bit of hope at the tense use. "What do you mean wanted to?"

"Sam...Sam did something." Jack said slowly. "I don't know what he did, he and Dean were shouting and there was a bright light but...then Sam came out, carrying you, you were unconscious." he put the towel to the side. "He asked me to take you and get out, told me to just drive away and not come back until he called and said we could."

Jack glanced at her and then took her by the arms, gently bringing her back to the bed and helping her sit down.

"I need to talk to them." she whispered, hands going to her pockets and finding them empty. "Give me your phone."

Jack hesitated but then shook his head. "Sam told me not to."

"Sam's not here, I am his mother." Mary told him, feeling herself start to shake. "Jack give me your phone."

"I can't." Jack said quietly. "I can't Mary, I'm sorry."

Mary shook her head and looked around the room, trying to figure out where Jack would be keeping his phone. His jacket was placed to the side and she quickly got up, going towards it.

She felt Jack grab her arm and before she could twist free he put a handcuff on her wrist. When she whirled around he did the same to her other wrist.

Mary looked down at the handcuffs and then back at him. "What is this about now?"

Jack looked up at her. "Sam also told me to use them." he said quietly. "Angel containing handcuffs."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**94/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	18. Chapter 18

Jack refused to take the handcuffs off and he refused to explain anything, he kept repeating that, "Sam said I can't." and everything else didn't matter.

She didn't have her lock picks on her and he was watching her every move. The wiring on the phone on the nightstand had been cut so she couldn't use it and the only other phone was kept safely in Jack's pocket. Sometimes he did go to the outside hallway to make or take a call and despite trying her best she couldn't make out what he was saying.

The handcuffs were also attached to the bed so she couldn't really go anywhere without Jack. He kept apologizing for everything but also didn't let her do or go anywhere else. He stayed in the room when she went to the bathroom but even then she had the handcuffs on.

Multiple times she stared at the bathroom window and tried to figure out how to fit herself out of it. It was too small, maybe if she hadn't been pregnant and therefore putting on pounds she might've been able to buy at this time. She checked over the entire bathroom multiple times to try to find something that she could use to pick the lock but Jack had cleaned it out.

Food came three times a day, Jack didn't leave the room either other than to the hallway to get the food that was being delivered or his phone calls. Somehow he also had her prenatal vitamins and gave them to her as well.

"What about going to a different motel?" Mary asked. "It's going to be suspicious if we stay here too long."

"Sam said it's going to be fine, we're paid up." Jack told her as he turned the television on for her and handed her the remote. He had his laptop but it was angled away from her and she couldn't have that either.

"How long are we going to stay here for?" she asked instead, trying to get some sort of information out of him.

Jack hesitated. "Until-"

"Until Sam says it's okay to come back." Mary finished for him. "Jack, what's going on?"

Jack fidgeted in his seat, looking more uncomfortable than she had ever seen him. "I told you." he said.

"You haven't told me anything." Mary said. "Tell me about Michael, tell me about Dean, tell me that he's okay. Tell me something."

Jack glanced at his phone once more, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "I don't know if I can." he mumbled. "Its...what happened with Michael...Sam told me not to tell you cause...it's difficult."

"Difficult to tell me?" Mary asked. "Or difficult about what happened?"

"Both." Jack said shaking his head. "It's just that...with Michael...Sam managed to do something but we're not sure...I don't know how to say this Mary."

"Try." Mary said leaning forward as much as she could. "Why are you using angelic handcuffs on me? What's the point of this?"

Jack was glancing at the phone and back at her a few times, a pained look on his face. Whatever he was about to say was cut off when someone knocked on their door twice rapidly and then once slowly. A code.

Jack jumped up and went to the door immediately, a bit of relief clear on his face. He opened the door and spoke to whoever was out there before he moved to the side.

Mary sat up and felt a bit of relief run through her as Sam walked into the room, looking tired and stressed, his beard was growing in again but he managed a small smile at her.

"Hey mom." he said softly.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**97/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	19. Chapter 19

Mary stood up but the handcuffs prevented her from getting closer to him. Instead Sam walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Mary closed her eyes and did the same, as best as she could, holding onto her son and knowing that at least Sam was safe.

"Do we know where Dean is?" Mary asked quietly, terrified of the answer.

"He's at the bunker." Sam told her much to her surprise, as he tucked her under his chin. "He's fine."

Mary moved away enough to look up at him. "Hes okay?" she repeated, relief slowing going through her. "But...Michael..."

Sam sighed and sat her down onto the bed, sitting beside her. His fingers curled around her handcuffs slightly.

"I did something...as Dean said, majorly stupid, reckless, and who knows if it'll even work." Sam said softly, wrapping the chains around his fingers. "Its...I found a spell that I was planning to use on Dean when Michael had him. I didn't the first time because I thought Dean came back to us, the second time we had the way to go into his mind."

Sam took a deep breath, glancing at Jack who was sitting at the side staring at them. "Its...a spell. It's a separation spell that works to rip one whole into two halves. Its old, it's dangerous, and I might've taken a few years off of my life to do it."

Worry immediately shot through her and she tried to lean down to meet his eyes. "You took off a few years off of your life?" she asked, wanting to make sure she heard the right thing.

"Maybe, the texts were really vague about that." Sam said dismissively and oh she hated that, hated how little he thought about himself and how easily he threw literal years of his life away.

"Sam-" Mary started to say only for her son to continue as if she didn't say anything.

"The halves are not specified and nothing really said about it being used on an angel, let alone an archangel." he said sighing softly. "But...Michael was threatening you, threatening Dean, threatening...threatening the baby." his eyes went to her stomach. "So...I got desperate and used it, using my soul as a battery for it to work."

Sam took a deep breath, reaching out to grip at her hands. "The spell forced Michael into two halves, himself as a separate being and mind. And the part of him that makes him an archangel, every last bit of his grace was ripped from him effectively making him just a soul"

Sam held onto her tightly. "The spell worked just as Dean said yes, he was going to say yes to save you and I knew that he was going to." his thumb rubbed over the enochian on the metal. "Because of the timing and everything else that had happened...Michael still went into Deans head but this time, he's just an annoying voice in Deans mind with no power, no grace, nothing more than words."

Mary glanced at the handcuffs as well. "So the angel containing cuffs..."

"The archangel grace remained inside of you." Sam said softly. "And because you're not an archangel, and Michael isn't there to act as a buffer, left alone, the grace would burn you from the inside out."

Mary swallowed hard, her hand going to her stomach and trying not to shake. "How do we...get it out of me?"

From the look on Sam's face whatever he was going to say next, she wasn't going to like either.

"Mom..." Sam said, looking a bit lost for words at the moment. "The archangel grace is still inside of you, it might not kill you because of this but...its still there and...it might do something to the baby."

Mary felt her breathing quicken slightly and she tried not to shake, her hand still pressed to her stomach. "Like what?"

"There's not a lot of lore on this, or what archangel grace might do." Sam said. "Deans still looking for things in the library but Michael...Michael's been taunting him and we don't know if he's telling the truth but..."

Sam breathed out slowly through his nose and grabbed at her once more. "He said that the grace is going to eventually do one of two things, either completely burn you out in its attempt to escape, the handcuffs are only a momentary hold."

"Or...it'll form into something similar enough to a soul that it will instead go into the baby." Sam continued. "And it's going to change it and morph it into an angelic's offspring."

"Like me." Jack said quietly from his corner. "Like I was."

Mary swallowed hard. "It's going to become a nephilim?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly, she was proud that it wasn't breaking at the very least. "But nephilims..."

"Kill their mother when they're born." Sam finished.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**98/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	20. Chapter 20

Was this how Kelly felt when she learned that she was going to die giving birth to her son?

Mary was laying down on the bed, dimly she could hear Sam and Jack in the hallway talking to one another, they haven't closed the door so she could make out their voices but not what they were saying.

Closing her eyes Mary tried to focus on her breathing, letting the weight of the handcuffs ground her as best as they could.

They couldn't take her back to the bunker for the time being, they didn't want the spell to be negated by being in Michael's presence, if she and Dean were too close together they weren't sure what would happen and she wasn't in the mood to find out.

Despite the fact that her son was feet away, her adopted child was with him, and Dean was just an hours drive away, she never felt more alone in her life.

God she wished that John was here. Her hand came up to grip at her ring on the chain around her neck and tried to push back tears that were starting to fall.

She didn't want to die, again, she couldn't die. She had her boys to look after, they still needed her in one way or another.

Sam had mentioned the shot like mechanisms they had back at the bunker that they had planned to use on Kelly when she had been pregnant, itr was aimed to siphon angel grace from a person, but they weren't sure if it was going to work on her or what would happen to the grace once they extracted it.

Best case scenario the grace was contained.

Worst case scenario was that the grace escaped and went back to Michael inside of Dean and they were all back to step one.

One thing was certain, she couldn't stay in this hotel room anymore. She wasn't going to go back to the bunker but she couldn't remain here anymore.

Sitting up she cleared her throat loud enough to get the boys attentions. Immediately they stopped talking and looked at her.

"I want to get out of here, I can't stay in here forever." she told them. "And if you try to keep me here, I'll pick the locks and take my chance."

A pained look shot over Sam's face and he nodded, going to her side and carefully extracting the handcuffs chains from the bed so she could stand away from it.

"Is there….do you need the bathroom?" Jack asked, wringing his hands together.

Mary shook her head. "I just...need to get out for a bit." she said. "Alone."

Sam and Jack shared a look. "Mom," Sam started to say slowly. "I don't...I don't know if its a good thing to be alone right now."

"I just need...an hour Sam." Mary said tiredly. "Just an hour to myself, I need to think and I need silence."

"We could leave you alone." Jack offered. "Sam and I can go get food."

Mary shook her head again. "I need a walk." she said. "Are you two going to keep me a prisoner here?"

"Of course not mom." Sam quickly assured her. "It's just...we're worried about you."

"I know." Mary said grabbing her jacket and putting it on as best as she could. "I just...I need time to myself and I need to walk and I just...I cant right now."

Sam looked like he was about to argue but then deflated slightly. "Okay." he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling her cell phone out of it. He handed it back to her. "Just...please don't leave."

Mary nodded and pocketed her phone. "I'll be back." she promised him, putting her shoes on and going grateful into the fresh air. She walked from the stairs, away from the motel, and started towards the woods, needing some time to herself.

She needed to figure out what to do.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**100/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	21. Chapter 21

If anything the walk made things a bit harder because she was tired and drained and her feet was hurting her.

Back when she had been pregnant with Dean and Sam her feet had started to swell, she had worn sandals more than anything else back then, but now all she had were her boots that she was going to most likely outgrow soon.

Sighing Mary wrapped her arms around herself, the chain from the handcuffs were hidden so no one would notice them. She sat down on a bench and focused on her breathing for a few moments before she pulled her cell phone out and stared at it.

Finally she used her thumb and swiped across the screen to call Dean, her chest tightening slightly.

"Mom?" Dean's voice filled her ear and for a moment she felt like giving a sob of relief. "Are you okay? What's happening?"

"I think you're saying my lines." Mary got out, a small smile on her face. "Sam told me you got Michael back in your head?"

"Nothing I can't ignore, he's all bark and no bite right now." Dean said, a bit of relief in his voice. "I've had worse in my head."

Mary took another deep breath. "Sam told me everything that he did." she said. "I swear, he's the most stubborn, the most reckless, who doesn't care what happens to him person I've ever met."

Dean laughed once more and she joined him. "You can say that again." he agreed. "He used to drive dad insane with all that stubbornness."

"That's cause he and John are exactly the same." Mary said. "You're a bit more like me, and Sam and John are so alike."

"I think that's why they fought so much, neither one of them wanted to back down." Dean said before he sobered up. "Are the angel cuffs working?"

Mary glanced down at them and tugged her sleeves more over them. "Yeah they are." she said. Once she realized it and knew what to feel and look for, there was a small buzzing under her skin that was like when Michael had been inside of her. "I'm fine, really."

"And hows the baby?"

Mary looked down at her stomach, feeling more than relieved at the bump there. "I'm sure it's fine, I do need to go to the doctor but...I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why do you need the doctor?" Dean immediately asked.

"Just a general check up based on my history." Mary told him. "Nothing bad, just...checking."

"Good, good." Dean breathed out, she could hear him rustling slightly and imagined him rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Sam also told me that there's a possibility that the kid is going to be a nephilim." Mary said. "Meaning that I'm going to die again."

"We're not going to let that happen." Dean immediately said. "No matter what we'll find a way to make sure you're going to be okay."

"Dean," Mary said levelly. "This is something we need to talk about." she glanced in the direction of the hotel room. "But maybe not now, later with everyone together."

Dean sighed. "We're going to figure this out, we're going to beat Michael, and we're going to have baby Winchester, it's going to be alright."

Mary reached down and rubbed at her stomach. "I hope so." she said quietly. "I should get back to the hotel room before Sam organizes some sort of search party."

"He's been known to take to the extreme a few times." Dean said. "I'm knee and elbow deep in the library. I'm looking for anything archangel related."

"Good luck." Mary said with a smile. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too mom." Dean said. "We'll figure this out. We will."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**108/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	22. Chapter 22

Dean grimaced as he drained the rest of his glass, groaning as he put the glass back on the table. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he got up and went to the stack of books that he hadn't gone through yet.

"_This isn't going to work."_

Dean picked up one book, making a face when he felt the dust and whatever grime was on it stick to his skin. He grabbed a handkerchief and wiped his hand clean before opening the book.

"_She's going to die. Screaming. In agony."_

He skimmed over the paragraphs, trying to pick out the pieces that pertained to what he needed. All these books in the bunker and not so many about archangels, perfect scholars his ass.

"_My grace is going to destroy her from the inside out. That fetus will burn with her."_

Dean tossed the book to the side and grabbed the next one, glancing at his phone to make sure no one had tried to call him just yet, worry going through him. It had been nice to hear their moms voice, to hear that she was okay, but at the same time he wished that he was there too.

"_Then once my grace comes back to me I'll kill Sam and the boy. Make you watch them die."_

Dean debated to go back into the kitchen to grab another bottle of something stronger but shook his head, deciding against it. He had to be focused on finding more information for them.

"_I am going to take you apart Dean, I'll unmake you."_

"You're in my head, you see my memories." Dean finally snapped at him. "You're not the worst thing that's tried to unmake me."

"_You really think Alistair is on the same level as me? He was a demon and I am the first born." _

Dean snorted and roughly grabbed another book, forcing himself to loosen his grip when it made the pages tear slightly from the spine.

"Different name, same dick." Dean said, smirking when he heard Michael growling. He hadn't lied to his mom about Michael being all bark and no bite, but he was being annoying.

"_You're just delaying the inevitable. You think you have the upper hand but you'll soon see that it's just a farce."_

"You underestimate me and my brother." Dean snapped at him once more, fighting the urge to punch at something. "We're going to figure this out. We're going to make sure she's okay." he threw the book in his hand a bit too hard. "Our family doesn't give up."

"_Your mother will burn Dean Winchester. And I will enjoy watching her be destroyed."_

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**110/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	23. Chapter 23

Mary finally returned to the motel room, choosing not to say anything about the relief on Sams face when he saw her.

"Spoke to Dean." Mary said sitting back on the bed and laying down. "He seems more annoyed than anything else."

Sam nodded. "He keeps listening to his iPod to annoy Michael into submission." he told her. "Not quite sure if that's working though."

Mary gave a small smile at the thought of it and let her hands go down to her stomach, wishing with everything she had for something she wasn't even sure of anymore.

She let herself think for a moment, daydream just a bit. She tried to imagine what the child would look like. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would they have John's looks more or hers?

Her mind slowly painted an image. A baby girl with John's eyes and her hair, her face was more like Sammy's had been, mostly John with a touch of hers. Campbell shaped eyes and Winchester cheeks.

She could imagine her with Sam and Dean. Her sitting in Dean's lap, her hands on the impalas steering wheel, copying Dean as he drove. Sitting on top of Sam's shoulders as they worked at a table together, putting puzzles and reading.

They would be so good to her, they would look after her and just be amazing older brothers to her.

Maybe even amazing pseudo parents.

Mary tightened her hold around her stomach and took a deep breath, swallowing hard and coming to a decision.

Slowly she brought herself up, staring at the both of them. "We need to talk, the four of us."

"Alright." Sam said taking his phone out and shooting a quick text to his brother. He waited for a few minutes before he got up and took his tablet out of his bag and placed it on the table. He opened something and then moved the tablet towards everyone and Dean was on the screen.

"Hey." Dean said, his voice sounding distant and static filled. "Alright, lets talk."

"I'm not beating the bush around here, I'm not going to hunt or try to avoid the topic." Mary said, leaning forward onto her knees. "There is a possibility that I am going to die."

They all looked like they were about to protest, Dean a bit delayed from the internet connection, but Mary immediately shot in.

"That is a possibility, we can't ignore that." she continued. "And I want to make sure of a few things in case that happens."

Mary took a deep breath. "I want the baby to live." she said. "Regardless of what I need to do to ensure that."

Sam looked a bit strained, his jaw moving from side to side. "Okay." he said, his voice pressed lightly.

"Now, in regards to the archangel grace, if that means that the kid is a nephilim, then so be it." Mary said. "I just hope that the kid doesn't come out all grown up like you did Jack." she added, trying to make a joke.

Jack smiled slightly at her at that, a sad smile on his face, but didn't say anything.

"Now I know you guys are going to take good care of the baby, I don't need to be assured that." Mary said. "But I do need to know that they'll be safe, especially because of the grace and Michael."

"We're still not sure about that mom." Dean said, rubbing at his eyes. "Maybe it'll be different if its in a person like a nephilim verses in a tube."

Sam had been scribbling something on a notepad, she could see some numbers and months on the edges of the pieces.

"Mom, you're already three months pregnant." he said, staring at his notes. "And nephilim only need five months before they're born so...I think there's about...three months left. At the most."

"And that's if the grace is going into the baby and making it a nephilim." Dean added. "We still don't know if that's whats going to happen." he grimaced then and rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

Sam glanced at the screen at his brother but didn't say anything about the movement. "Either way, we're running out of time." he said. "So for now, mom and Dean are going to be separated from each other, Jack you stay with mom."

Jack nodded and glanced at Mary once more. "I'll take care of you." he promised to her.

Mary smiled back at him. "I know." she said softly. "I'm in good hands."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**112/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	24. Chapter 24

Mary stared down at her cell phone, watching the caller id light up as her phone vibrated before it stopped and fell silent.

"Aren't...aren't you going to answer that?" Jack asked, looking at her. Sam had gone back to the bunker, with a promise to come back to them soon, so it was just the two of them for the time being.

"I don't really want to." Mary said honestly, sighing and straightening up. She pulled her jacket on and glanced around the hotel room one more time to make sure they were not leaving anything. With that they left the hotel room and went towards the car Sam had given Jack.

"Why not?" Jack asked following her. Once they reached the car he put their bags into the trunk and handed her the car keys.

Mary sighed and felt her phone vibrate once more. "Because I don't really want to talk to the person that's calling me."

Jack nodded at that, a thoughtful look on his face as they got into the car and onto the road. "Who is it?"

Mary worked her jaw slightly. "Bobby." she said. "When we got back here, from the other world, we kinda...started a tentative relationship."

If Jack was surprised he kept it to himself. "Why?"

This felt too much like talking to her sons about this, something she hadn't even done with them and had no desire to do so.

"We just...kinda connected." Mary said vaguely, remembering the few times they had been alone and wondering why she had been so okay with it. "You'll understand when you're older."

"I know that I am only about two years of physical life, but my mental state is much older." Jack assured her. "So I am older."

"When you're even older." Mary told him firmly. "This is...something hard to explain."

"Sam and Dean already told me about sex." Jack said helpfully, tilting his head when she choked slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine." Mary assured him, clearing her throat a few times. "Why did they tell you about sex?"

"There was a girl on our hunt that we had to hunt." Jack said. "And I was trying to hurt her by flirting with her."

That was...a few types of wrong but she wasn't going to say anything else about it.

"It's still difficult to explain, me and Bobby." Mary said changing the subject gratefully. "And actually,"

She reached into her pocket and handed Jack her phone, ignoring how the handcuffs were still digging into her wrists. "Do me a favor and text Bobby for me."

Jack nodded and opened her phone, opening a text message. "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell him, "I'm okay, can't talk right now."" she instructed, waiting for Jack to type it up. ""I'll call him when I can and that we need to talk about...us". And send it."

Jack obeyed and stared at the phone to see what Bobby was going to write back, his eyes widening slightly when the phone vibrated in his hands.

"What's he saying?"

"He says that, "He's thinking the same thing, that we, you guys, need to talk about you and him and that"." he tilted his head to the side once more and if her side vision was right, there was a small blush on his face. "He said that, "hes realizing that he loves you and wants to be more with you, to call him when you can.""

Mary fought the urge to close her eyes. "Crap." she muttered under her breath, glancing down at her stomach.

Jack tenderly put the phone down between them and looked at her. "You don't want to?"

Mary shook her head. "You know that the boys father, John Winchester, we had a day with him again, right?"

Jack nodded. "And now you're pregnant." he said.

Mary nodded as well. "Being with John again made me realize that...I don't want anyone else like I had with him or anything close to like what we had." she said, trying to find the right words to tell him. "And being with anyone else feels like I'm betraying him in some way."

Jack was quiet for a few moments. "Do you want to be with someone like that at all?"

"Only one person that I want to be like that with." Mary said softly, her chest tightening for a moment. "And that's John Winchester, no one else."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**114/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	25. Chapter 25

They finally reached Donna's cabin and Mary let out a small sigh of relief, rubbing at her lower back.

She heard Jack on his phone and then he spoke. "Sam said that as a pregnancy continues there will be a lot more strain on your lower back." he read from wherever he had saved that information. "It can be relieved with massages and heating packs."

Mary cracked a smile at that and let out a small laugh. "Yeah that's true." she said, jumping slightly when she felt Jacks hands touch her lower back.

"I can do a massage." he offered. "I...might need to watch a youtube video how to do it but I can do it."

Mary laughed once more and turned to face him. "You don't have to, I'll be fine." she assured him. She reached out and took his hands in hers. "Jack, you don't need to go overboard with this, I'm touch, I can handle these tings."

Jack didn't look convinced. "But I want to help." he said. "I want to do good."

"You are, you are doing so much good." Mary told him, squeezing his hands. "You are, you just...don't need to do all these things."

Jack stared at her for a moment but nodded, holding onto her hands as well before they entered the cabin and started to put their things away.

Mary sat down on the couch with a relieved sigh, bringing her hands up to look at the handcuffs on her wrists. Turning them around slightly the carved runes lit up slightly before they faded back.

She wasn't talking about, the boys all had more on their plates to deal with than for her to add onto it.

She could feel the archangel grace under her skin, almost prowling like a caged animal that was growing increasingly desperate to try to escape.

Mary closed her eyes and laid back on the couch, her hands going down to her stomach instead, curling around the bump and holding onto it protectively.

She really wanted to go into town to find a doctor that could do an ultrasound on her, she just wanted to make sure that the baby was okay and still alive. She could feel it in her bones, her maternal instinct as John used to tease her, that the baby was okay but she just wanted a bit more concrete evidence that it was okay.

"We don't really have that much provisions here." Jack said coming into the main room from the kitchen. "So we need to go shopping." he stopped when he saw her lying down on the couch and immediately came to attention. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mary quickly said, sitting up. "Just wanted to lie down, I'm fine."

Jack looked two seconds away from calling Sam right then and there. "Is it because you're tired? Drained? Is the grace hurting you?"

"Kinda, no, and no." Mary answered in order. "I'm fine." she was happy with how much he was caring and how much he wanted to help but at the same time, it was starting to get a bit annoying. She tried to focus on the endearment of it.

"So let's go." Mary said getting off of the couch. "We'll get to the store and get food, pick up some snacks, and watch some netflix."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**115/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	26. Chapter 26

Mary tried to focus on her breathing, curled up on the bed as best as she could as she gripped at the sheets.

She had gotten used to the handcuffs, they weren't the problem anymore.

The problem was she wasn't sure if the handcuffs were still working as well as they used to.

Closing her eyes she pressed her forehead into the pillow and forced herself to breathe in and out, in and out.

It's gotten harder and harder with each passing day, something that she hadn't mentioned to any of the boys. They all had enough on their plates and she didn't want to add to that. Dean wasn't saying it but Michael was getting to him, that much was clear based on the growing bags under his eyes. The same for Sam, he wasn't sleeping either and he wasn't taking care of himself.

Blearily Mary opened her eyes and looked at her wrists, the runes were glowing once again, almost pulsating in time with the pounding she could feel deep into her bones.

Back when she had been Michaels vessel, for that short time, whenever she had gotten back into control she always had a feeling of some sort of electricity crawling under her skin.

It was easy to ignore back then, even if she didn't stop worrying. But now, without Michael acting as a buffer between her and grace, she felt just how much power there was just pulsating inside of her.

She glanced down at her stomach and took a deep breath, the swell was bigger now, something she was terrified about. It was too big for what it was supposed to be and if anything...that just meant that…

That the grace was accelerating the baby's growth.

Maybe it was going to be a nephilim, meaning that it was going to kill her.

Mary sat up and got out of the bed, she stumbled for a moment, needing to steady herself against the wall as her vision swam. It took a few moments before she came back to herself and slowly made her way to the kitchen.

She passed Jack sleeping on the couch, pausing to glance at him to make sure that he wasn't going to wake up. She had tried to give him the bed, or at the very least alternate days of who slept where, but he had insisted on taking to the couch.

Shaking her head she continued to the kitchen, trying to remain light on her feet as she opened the cabinets to pull out some tea. She didn't care much for the taste of chamomile but it was all they had, no coffee for her.

She waited for the water to boil, boiling it in a pot instead of a kettle to make sure that she didn't wake Jack up, her hand coming up to grip at the counter as her head pounded, getting worse and worse.

Mary closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, focusing on grounding herself in the moment and everything that was around her. Letting out her breath she opened her eyes, swallowing hard.

Mary reached up for the cup when her vision suddenly was overcome with blue light. She felt the grace surge inside of her. A sharp, burning heat coursed through her, she wasn't sure if she was screaming or not, if she could even scream.

Dimly she could feel the handcuffs shaking around her wrists, a coldness sparking around her skin as the runes tried to combat and contain the grace inside of her.

She felt the handcuffs crack and shake before they broke apart, the pieces falling to the ground as her vision went black.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**120/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	27. Chapter 27

Nothing is more surprising to her than that when Mary wakes up, she wakes up.

She opened her eyes for a moment and bit back a whimper at the light, immediately she felt someone next to her putting a small cloth over her eyes to block the light.

Mary's hand grappled aimlessly until the person reached out and took her hand in theirs, squeezing tightly. She squeezed back as much as she could and realized who was holding her hand.

It was hard to move around she realized, she felt as if she was mummified, her entire body felt bandaged and she could feel the weight of the gauze bringing her down more.

"Sammy." she mumbled, realizing when she felt his thumb rub against her hand.

"Hey mom." he whispered, shifting enough that he could hold her hand in between both of his. "How you feeling?"

"Like crap." she said truthfully, a small smile tugging at her lips despite everything. "What happened?"

His hand slid enough to touch her wrist and she realized that both of her wrists were bare, the handcuffs were gone. "The cuffs-"

"Broke." Sam said softly. "They were destroyed actually, the grace..." he took a deep breath. "Michael had tried to summon his grace back, it still calls to him despite everything because it came from him. The grace tried to answer but the handcuffs prevented it from leaving you but...it did do something else."

"What?" Mary asked, trying to keep the urgency out of her voice. She tried to reach for her stomach but Sam reached out to hold her back. "Sam what..."

"The kids still in there, its okay, so far as we know." Sam told her and she tried to focus on his voice, it was calm despite everything and she tried to let it ground herself as well.

"So what happened?"

Sam held onto both her hands, she could feel him swallowing. "The grace burned you, badly mom." he told her. "Its not...its not pretty and..." he took a deep breath. "Cas has been trying to figure out what's happening as well, he said that archangel grace is very powerful and hard to control, even for the archangel themselves."

He brought her hands down back onto the bed but didn't let go of her. "From what he said the fact that it didn't kill the baby yet is a good thing and a bad thing. It's good in that the baby is going to be alright but it's guaranteed that its going to be a nephilim now."

Mary laid back down on the bed, cloth still on her eyes. She tried to calm herself and held onto her sons hands. "So it's all official then." she said softly.

"We're still looking for more information and we're not going to stop." Sam assured her. "We still have time mom."

"How bad am I?" Mary couldn't help but ask, a part of her wanted to look and another part didn't want to know.

Sam hesitated and that was answer enough. "That bad huh?"

"Not good." Sam finally said. "It's a lot of burning and scarring over but," he let go of one hand to look under the bandages on her arm. "Its healing already. We think the baby is healing with you the grace."

"Burned and healed by the same way." Mary couldn't help but smile before it faded. "Two months right?"

"Yeah, that's what we think." Sam said quietly.

A part of her couldn't help but think about the fact that in two months she might be back in heaven with John and she tried to banish the thought, she had to focus on the now and her kids.

"Okay." Mary said quietly, closing her eyes despite the cloth over her eyes. "I'll just...stay here in bed for now."

Sam rubbed at her hand once more. "Me too." he said. "I'm going to stay for a bit before going back to the bunker."

Mary nodded and tried to go back to sleep, images of her children, of what the baby might look like, the wish of John being with them playing in her mind as she fell asleep.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**125/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	28. Chapter 28

Mary watched Jack move back and forth in the cabin as he moved from the kitchen to the living room, hands curled around a cup of green tea and the cup resting on top of the bump that was her stomach.

After a few minutes of watching this Mary finally spoke, "What are you doing?"

Jack glanced at her and continued to move, bringing more things into the living room. "I'm trying to minimize how much you have to move." he said, opening one of the boxes and handing her a bag of dried bananas. "Sam said this is supposed to be good for you."

Mary took the bag and stared at it for a moment, wishing that it was a bag of doritos instead. "I don't think at this point it's a big deal, if the child is a nephilim then it's going to be born healthy no matter what I eat."

"Well this is just to make sure." Jack told her as he opened another box and started to pull out more healthy snacks that had Sam written all over it. "And...it's something."

Meaning that it was something that he could do, as little as it could. She was going to die bringing the baby to life and Jack wanted to feel useful in some way or form.

Sighing softly Mary opened the bag and started to nibble at a piece, at the very least it tasted like bananas. "Jack..." she said slowly. ""Can I ask you something...personal?

Jack glanced at her and stopped moving around. "Of course."

"Do you remember when you were born?" she asked, feeling a small pang when she saw the uncomfortable and guilty look on his face. "Anything at all?"

Jack slowly put the box he was holding down, staring at the table. "I remember...screaming. A lot of screaming." he said quietly. "And...I remember hearing a very loud crack."

"What was the crack?" Mary asked softly, not wanting to hurt him but wanting to know at the same time.

Jack shrugged slightly. "I...I don't know. I thought that it was the universe, because I created a crack in the universe, but...maybe it was my mom."

Mary tried not to imagine what had physically cracked in Kelly when Jack had been born but her mind painted a picture she wanted to ignore.

"Anything else?" she asked, putting the chips to the side and taking her tea again.

Jack shifted from place to place, hands wringing together slightly. "I remember being in pain, because...I was...like this." he gestured to himself. "I wasn't a baby, everyone believed that I was going to be young but I needed to come out old enough."

"Why did you feel like you needed to be old enough?" Mary asked softly.

"I knew that...I was in danger, that everyone around me wanted to...hurt me in some way. My mom always would talk to me at night when she couldn't sleep. She would tell me that I was in danger and that I needed to be ready. She told me that she wasn't going to be around when I was born and that while Castiel was going to help protect me, I had to be ready and I had to able to defend myself."

He turned away from her and wiped at his eyes at that point, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed." Mary said, getting up and going towards him.

"Its fine, I'm okay." Jack said quickly, looking up at her, his eyes slightly reddened. He reached out and gently brought her back to the couch. "Its okay Mary, you...you deserve to know."

Mary let him move her back and sat back down on the couch, reaching to hold onto his hands. "I'm still sorry."

Jack swallowed and nodded. "Me too." he said quietly, making sure that she was okay before he turned and went back to the kitchen.

Mary nodded and looked down at her stomach, placing her hands on top of it and just taking a deep breath, swearing that she could feel a kick there.

"It's going to be alright." she murmured to it. "You're safe, you're going to be loved so much, your brothers love you, I love you." she closed her eyes and just felt the moment for as long as she could. "You are so loved baby."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**128/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	29. Chapter 29

Mary painted in pain as her lower stomach cramped hard enough for her to wince. She bent over as much as she could, breathing heavily as she tried to focus on anything else.

It had started small, bits and pieces that felt like the beginning of contractions, similar enough to when she had been pregnant with Sam and Dean before that she had immediately called the boys to tell them.

It was too soon, they all expected to have at least another two months but apparently, the baby had other ideas. Sam had quickly drove to them with Cas in tow, settling with them for a few hours before the contractions really started and Mary had to lie down on the bed, writhing in pain.

It was too soon, she thought she had more time. She had more things to take care of, calls to make, she had wanted to go back to Lawrence one last time just to look around again. She had planned to talk to Dean again, find a way to get around the whole, not being able to be in the same vicinity. She wanted to go to town and gorge herself on fast food and she had wanted to-

Her entire body locked up from the pain and she clawed at the bed, not able to scream or move as her body just tried to ride out the contractions, before she collapsed onto the bed.

Sam was right beside her and he couldn't do anything but let her try to get through it, when she collapsed he came forward with a bottle of water, tenderly picking her head up enough so that she could drink as much as she could.

Panting she opened her eyes to look up at her son, marveling at just how collected he looked, his hands were shaking slightly, the only hint of his nerves, as he laid her back onto the bed, moving his hand to wipe at the sweat off of her skin and face.

She wished that Dean was here too, she wished that John was here. She wished that none of this was happening like this, that she was in a hospital with her entire family, no angels, no grace, no nephilim being born. Swallowing hard she tried to speak when another contraction ripped through her.

She couldn't hold it back anymore, screaming as a surge of pain went through her. Her back arched as her body lifted as she screamed, gripping tightly at the sheets.

Sam reached out and gripped her hand tightly, wrapping an arm around her as well. ""Its okay, it's going to be okay mom." he said as soothingly as he could. She could hear his voice shaking and tried to focus on him.

"Sammy." she whispered, holding onto him. "Sammy."

Sam gave her a small smile, reaching out to gently smooth her hair away from her face. "I'm right here mom."

"Name." she managed to gasp out. "Name for...the baby." she gritted her teeth hard, tears starting to well in her eyes.

Sam nodded, gripping at her tightly. "What do you want to name it?" he asked her softly.

"Boy, after John….John Henry." she gasped out, barely able to get the words out as the pain started to intensify. There was a glow at the edges of her visions and the rumbling and pulsation of grace was growing clearer. "Girl, Millie. Millie Louise, your...grandmother."

Sam nodded, and maybe he was blinking back tears, she couldn't see clearly enough to tell. "Okay." he whispered. She could feel his hand in her hair and tried to lean into it, trying her best not to scream from the pain. "John Henry or Millie Louise."

Mary managed a small, sad smile at him, nodding and gripping at his hand before she screamed.

Jack glanced towards the room, wiping at his eyes once more before he turned to the computer screen where Dean looked sick to his stomach.

"I should be there." Dean whispered. "I should be there with her."

"We don't know how you'll be here with her." Jack repeated, saying it over and over again despite how much he hated it. "With Michael, he might try something."

"He might also try something when the baby is born, what are we going to do, keep us separated forever?" Dean snapped at him before shaking his head. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell, just-" he winched then, either from Mary's scream that filled the air or something Michael was doing in his head.

Jack flinched and wrapped his arms around himself. He could see Cas moving around the cabin, desperately painting the walls with enochian sigils to try to protect Mary and the baby. Jack had asked if any of those were to keep Mary alive but Cas didn't answer that.

There was a static crackling in the air, causing Jacks hair to start to rise up on his arms and he rubbed at them slightly, taking a deep breath. "Dean-" he said turning back to the laptop.

A surge suddenly shot through the entire cabin, throwing things and people to the side. The lights immediately turned off in sparks. The laptop clattered to the ground as Jack brought his hands up to catch himself on the ground. He quickly scrambled to grab the laptop, checking to make sure that it was okay and still on.

"What happened? What the hell happened?" Dean's voice demanded, cracking slightly in fear. Jack tried to turn the computer screen on, fighting the urge to curse when he saw that it was cracked. By some miracle he could still hear Dean and after testing it he could hear him.

Before either of them could say anything, in the dark and silence of the room and the cabin itself, they could hear as clear as anything, a baby started to cry.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**131/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**

**Happy Mother's Day.**


	30. Chapter 30

Dean felt everything inside of him stop when the computer screen went dark. He heard a baby crying for just one second before even that stopped.

His video call ended and a small pop up appeared telling him that the connection had been lost.

Dean felt his hand shaking as he curled into it into a fist. Before he could even think of controlling himself he grabbed his glass and threw it against the wall. Grabbing a book and doing the same. Again and again he threw whatever he could reach before everything just drained out of him and he fell to his knees.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This isn't how things were supposed to turn out. Mom was supposed to be in a hospital giving birth to a normal baby that they were going to spoil the crap out of. It was going to be baby Winchester that the three of them were going to raise with Cas and Jack and there would be one Winchester that wouldn't have to worry about the world ending or any powers or anything even remotely close to what Sam and he had gone through.

But no, they couldn't have that. They were the Winchesters and as such they were screwed over and lucked out in every single way that there was. The baby had been damned the moment it was conceived simply due to being a Winchester.

He could hear Michael saying something, trying to get his attention again and as he gritted his teeth Dean took a hold of the anger inside of him and used that to shove Michael as hard as he could, shoving him back down deep into the depths of his mind. Shoving until he couldn't hear Michael anymore and his mind was clearer than it had been in a long time.

Dean took a deep breath and slowly stood up, wavering slightly as he tried to steady himself as best as he could. Ignoring the mess he crossed over to the laptop once more, tapping the mouse to try to establish the connection with Jacks laptop.

There was no answer and after a moment the program told him that the person was no longer online and was unable to take his calls.

Meaning that something had happened to the laptop and they weren't able to use it anymore.

Dean snatched his phone up and immediately dialed for his brother, heart thundering hard in his chest, not really sure what he was going to hear or what he wanted to hear.

He cursed under his breath when the call went straight to voicemail, then calling Jack and Cas, fighting the urge to throw his phone when the same happened to their phones.

Dean brought his hand up to cover his mouth, forcing himself to breathe in and out through his nose to try to stay calm and not panicked. He breathed in deeply and let it out before he picked his phone up and tried to call Sam again.

There was still no answer and Dean fought the urge to throw up.

If the baby was born maybe that meant that whatever used to be Michael's grace was completely belonging to the baby now so it could be safe from being taken from it. Maybe now he would be able to be near the baby without that fear that Michael would get all his power back again.

Was he willing to take that risk to go and find out? It was a giant gamble that they weren't sure about and it was taking everything he had not to go to the garage right then and there to get the impala and on the road to the cabin.

Dean jumped slightly when his phone suddenly vibrated and then rang. He spared one glance to see who was calling him, an unknown number, and he answered briskly, "Hello?"

"Dean, it's me."

"Sam." Dean breathed out, closing his eyes tightly and swallowing hard. "What happened?"

"A surge of power knocked everything electrical for miles. Towns are in blackout right now and our phones were burned out." his brother said, his voice sounding fuzzy and far away. The call broke for a moment as he spoke. "The baby's here, its a girl Dean."

A girl. Baby girl Winchester. Dean took a few deep measured breaths, trying not to lose it right then and there. He could hear Sam saying something but it took him a moment to register what was being said. "What?"

"I said moms still alive."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**142/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	31. Chapter 31

The moment Sam told him that Dean was moving, rushing to the garage and getting into his impala and getting onto the road. Michael was silenced and was pushed down as far as he could be at the moment and screw everything else, Dean needed to be there.

Dean tried not to think about the possible repercussions about what could happen once he was there. Michael was quiet for the time being but that didn't mean that he was going to stay like that. They still had no idea the real deal with Michael's grace inside of their mom and the baby. Was the baby a full nephilim or only part? Was that why mom was still alive?

Was she going to be okay? Was the baby going to be okay?

Dean tried to breathe evenly as he drove, tightening his grip on the steering wheel as he pressed the pedal more to the ground.

After what seemed forever he finally reached Donna's cabin, forcing himself to park and stop the car in place.

Sam came outside, most likely drawn out by the familiar sound of the impala's engine. Dean got out of the car and went to his brother, reaching out to hold his arm. "What happened?"

Sam glanced back into the cabin. "Babies here and moms asleep more or less." he said, reaching out to tug Dean into the cabin. Dean let himself be guided inside.

Once inside he nodded at Cas and his eyes went to Jack who was holding a small bundle in his arms. Jack glanced up at him and then at the bundle, shifting a bit away from him.

"She's okay, you can look at her later." Sam told him, knowing what his brother needed to see and as much as he wanted to see his new little sister, there was something else that was just a bit more important he needed to know was safe.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Jack shift a bit more, holding onto the bundle, his little sister a corner of his mind told him, protectively.

The two of them came to the door and Sam reached out to knock, listening for a moment before he opened the door and stepped to the side for Dean to enter.

Swallowing hard Dean came into the bedroom, his breath catching in his throat.

There, on the bed, was his mom. She looked horrible, there was no other way to put it. She was too thin and looking as if she had gone ten rounds with a wendigo and lost a few of those times. She was pale and gaunt and looked as if she had been dead for hours.

But then she opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling softly at the sight of him because she was alive.

And there was nothing more important than that.

"Dean." she whispered, her hand coming up towards him. It was shaking from exertion and he could tell it was taking everything she had to lift it.

Dean immediately crossed the room to her, reaching out to take her hand in his and holding tightly.

"Hey mom." he whispered, feeling his throat close up slightly as he managed a shaky smile at her. He tightened his grip on her hand. "I'm here."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**146/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	32. Chapter 32

Once he was at the cabin Dean took over what he did best, he started to cook for everyone. None of them really knew how to cook except for him, Sam was a close second but ultimately, this was something Dean was better at.

He went to town to get everything he needed and enough to stock up and started to cook. He made Sam his healthy almost vegan stuff, he still had no idea about the why but it made Sam happy so it made him happy. Jack was tethering between the both of them, going to Sams healthy food and the good food that Dean and Mary ate. Cas didn't eat at all anymore but he did enjoy simple foods that don't involve meat so it was similar to Sam.

That's how he spent his time at the cabin, cooking almost nonstop to make sure that there was enough for everyone with leftovers and it was everything that they all liked. He wanted to make some fatty, greasy good foods for mom but it was decided that she needed the more healthy foods until she was better.

At night he and Sam discussed whether or not to take her to a hospital. Cas was healing her as best as he could but he still was running on depleted grace and as such he couldn't do that much other than keep her alive. She was alive but sometimes it seemed like she was barely clinging to life as well.

And then there was the matter of the baby. While Dean was cooking it was Jack and Sam focusing on little Millie Winchester. He contacted Jody a few days after she was born to let her know about it and Jody started a report to make her a legal person. Jody managed the impossible somehow, she said she had to call in a lot of favors, but Millie was a real person in the system and they wanted to keep her record completely clean.

Dean was outside on the porch alone, sipping at a bottle of beer and staring out at the sky, marveling at the silence both inside of his head and outside in the woods. It was oddly peaceful and slowly the tension that had been curling inside of him left him.

He heard Sams footsteps behind him and he half glanced back, stopping when he saw a small bundle in his brothers arms. He set the bottle down onto the ground and turned towards him completely.

None of them were sure about anything when it came to the baby. Cas had confirmed that she had Michael's grace but at the same time it was muted, with some remaining inside of Mary as well. Apparently that was what kept her alive, the grace had been split between her and the baby. For all intents and purposes and labeling Millie was a nephilim, her grace belonged to the first born Michael so in a way it was more powerful than what Jack had had but it was also...not really there.

The baby looked normal and sounded normal, there was small hints of what she would be able to do one day. Sometimes when she cried for something whatever she needed would float over to her, that part was a big help to whoever was in charge of her for the time being, but other than a few times of telekinesis there was nothing else that really stood out.

Mary had confessed that she was at least extremely happy that the baby was that, a baby, when it came out and not full grown like Jack. Maybe that also helped in making sure that she had lived through the birth.

But all of that meant that Dean wasn't sure if he was able to be close to the baby either. Michael had been quiet and pushed down ever since he was back at the bunker and was able to silence him. They hadn't wanted to take any chances so they kept the both of them separated, the only interaction they had together was when Dean would hand Sam diapers from the other room or when he heard her crying.

Now everyone else was asleep besides the two, three, of them. Dean didn't want to sleep, too restless with everyone and Sam was the same. He stared at his little brother who carried their little sister in his arms. Wordlessly he sat down next to Dean and moved her enough so that he could look at her.

Dean scooted a bit closer, leaning in as well. He couldn't help his small smile when she yawned sleepily and opened her eyes slightly at him.

Dean just stared at her, taking his fill in, she looked back at him, wiggling slightly until Sam undid some of her blankets so she could move her arms around a bit more.

Babies always looked like nothing when they were first born, he remembered that much from when Sam was born, they were a mess of features that were not set yet but he could see little bits and pieces of their parents. Her eyes were blue but already he could see little pieces of hazel that looked like their dads eyes. Everything else either looked like nothing yet or had small pieces of their mom.

"Feels kinda weird." Sam said quietly, shifting her a bit when she shuffled in his hands. Dean couldn't help but smile when he saw how easily she fit into his big hands, she was small enough to not only fit but also have room to move. "Knowing she's our little sister like this."

"Yeah that's just the realization that you're not the youngest or the cutest anymore." Dean teased him. "I went through the same when you were born."

Sam laughed softly at that. He hesitated but then held her out towards him. Dean glanced up at him before he looked down at her. Without thinking too much about it, he didn't want to think what might happen or what might not happen, he reached out and took his sister from her.

She was a warm weight in his hands, squirming when she was transferred over, but ultimately, nothing happened and almost in unison they breathed out a small sigh of relief.

Dean shifted her in his arms and leaned back in his seat, smiling down at her as she stared up at him. Sam moved a bit closer to the both of them, also staring down at the baby. He could feel his brother take in a deep breath and when he looked at him he could see small bits of tears in his eyes.

Dean nudged at him with his shoulder, feeling tears in his eyes as well as the both of them stared down at their little sister.

"Hey Millie." he whispered. "I'm Dean, you already know Sam." his voice hitched slightly. "We're your older brothers."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**152/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	33. Chapter 33

Jack was worried and panicking slightly as he checked the crib in what was deemed the nursery again, not seeing the baby there. He looked around the room one more time to make sure that he didn't accidentally overlook her before he quickly rushed out into the main room.

"I can't find the baby." he said in a rush. Cas looked up from the scrolls he had been reading and immediately stood up.

"What do you mean you can't find the baby?" Cas asked, coming to his side. "Where was she last?"

"She's right here." Dean's voice called out, coming into the room. He had a blanket slung over his chest and shoulder and when he moved it they could see Millie sleeping inside of it. "Shes fine, shes napping."

Jack fidgeted, glancing at Cas and then at Sam. "And...she's okay?" he asked, coming forward. "Nothing happened?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing happened." he confirmed. "And Michael's silent in my head so...way I see it, we should enjoy it while it lasts."

With that he went back to the kitchen where Sam was as well, cleaning the pots that Dean had used, he glanced up at his brother and then at their sister. "You're not telling them?" he asked softly.

"Don't see a point yet, they think that everything's okay, let them keep thinking it." Dean said going to the counter where he had been cutting and mashing food up. "Besides, it's only that she's growing a bit faster."

"She was born a couple days ago Dean and she already has teeth." Sam said, turning the sink off. "Not to mention she was close to walking, or waddling."

"Moms also kinda freaking out about that." Sam said grabbing a towel to start drying the dishes. "We don't really know what to expect with her, she's not completely a nephilim, not completely a human."

"Sounds like a Winchester to me." Dean said shaking his head. He looked down into the sling to see that Millie had woken up and was staring up at him. He smiled and reached in to take her out and turning her towards the counter. "See anything you like Mills?"

"Banh!" Millie sounded, reaching for the food on the counter in response.

Dean smiled and picked up some of the mashed up carrots and offered it to her. Millie grabbed at his hand and brought it to her mouth, her little teeth scraping over his finger as she gummed at him.

Sam laughed at that. "Well she likes vegetables, takes after me." he teased.

"That's just cause she's not ready for meat." Dean told him. "Give her some time to get more teeth and I'll get her started on steak."

"You can't feed a baby steak." Sam said. "They can't handle it."

"She's a Winchester, she can handle anything." Dean pointed out to him. "Besides dad fed you steak as a baby."

Sam paused at that, mind turning over a bit. "No he didn't." he finally said, although his voice told him that he wasn't so certain himself.

Dean shrugged. "I know what happened and you were too young to remember so you're going to have to take my word for it." he said a bit smugly. "He fed us steak until you were old enough to complain about it."

Dean couldn't hold back his laugh when a balled up paper towel hit his arm.

"You're such a jerk." Sam grumbled. "Dad would never have-" whatever he was saying he stopped, staring at the counter.

More of the food that Dean had made for Millie was slowly rising into the air and floating over to her. Millie had her hands held out towards the food and brought it to her mouth, chewing a bit noisily as she did.

Dean breathed out slowly and shared a look with his brother.

Sam looked a bit pained and took a deep breath of his own. "Yeah." he said quietly. "There's also that."

Dean nodded, looking down at Millie who looked back at him.

And maybe it was his imagination but for a moment it looked like her eyes flashed silver.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**155/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	34. Chapter 34

Mary managed to sit up in the bed, Sams arms around her to help her move.

"I hate feeling this weak." she said softly, pressing her head into his shoulder.

"I know, but you're getting better every day." Sam told her, turning his head to kiss the top of her head as he settled her in the bed. "You'll be up and moving in no time."

"I hope so." Mary said, smiling at him tiredly. "I'm going out of my mind in this room, there is only so much Netflix I can watch."

Whatever Sam was going to say he stopped when the door opened and Dean came in, holding onto Millie.

"Hey mom." Dean said with a smile at her, shifting the baby in his hands until he could hand it to her. Mary felt her arms shake slightly from the weight but she laid back in the bed, holding the baby close to her.

"She's bigger." Mary said softly, smiling down at her daughter. Millie laughed at her and reached for her face. She used her finger to press down one of Millie's lips down. "And her teeth are coming in."

"Yeah." Dean said sitting at the edge of the bed. "She's growing faster and honestly, we're expecting her to start talking soon."

"I can't tell if you're joking or not." Mary said looking up at him. She stared at her oldest child for a moment. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Dean assured her. He looked at Sam once more before back at her. "Michael's been quiet the entire time."

"That's not as comforting as I want it to be." Mary said, looking down at the baby. "It's just a matter of time before something happens."

"We'll be okay, we'll deal with it when it happens." Dean said softly, also looking at the baby with a fond smile.

"It's going to be fine mom."

Sam rubbed at his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, going to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee from the pot. He glanced around the cabin, suddenly awake.

There was a stillness in the cabin that was making him more and more uneasy. Jack was on the couch, sprawled out and asleep. Or at least Sam thought he was, when he stepped closer and reached for Jack to shake him awake, the kid didn't move.

Sam quickly checked his pulse, steady and alright, his head snapped up and went straight to his mom's room.

"Mom?" he asked, knocking harshly on the door. He didn't bother to wait for an answer before he opened the door and came inside.

To find an empty bed, the sheets rumpled and thrown to the side.

Heart in his throat Sam immediately went to the small crib and looked into it as well, gritting his teeth when he saw the empty crib.

"What the hell?" Sam all but snarled, gripping at the crib tightly before he pushed away from it. He then spotted an angel banishing spell drawn onto the wall and he took a deep breath. Without looking he already knew that Dean was also gone, along with their mom and Millie.

"Michael."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**161/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	35. Chapter 35

Mary held onto Millie tightly, leaning back against the wall as she stared at Michael. While she knew that it wouldn't do a single thing she at least wished that she could get up and run, or at least have the ability to run.

"I kept my end of the bargain, I didn't fight you, I didn't let the boys know, you used my body." Mary said lowly, gripping Millie tightly. "What Sam and Dean did is not my fault."

Michael was staring down at her with clear disgust in his, Deans, eyes. "Doesn't mean that you aren't going to be punished for it." he told her. His usual smooth voice was a bit haggard and he was breathing heavily. "Doesn't mean that I'm not going to take back what's mine."

Mary shifted Millie a bit more in her arms, moving so that she could cover her slightly. "You're not hurting her."

"It's not just her, its you. I can feel my grace, coursing inside of the both of you." Michael said, extending his hand towards them. Mary tensed but all she felt was a slight rustle under her skin. Millie gave a small sound as well, her eyes wide as she stared at Michael.

Michael growled and let his hand fall back to his side, turning to go to the ingredients on the shelves.

Mary glanced down at Millie who met her eyes questioningly, she smiled reassuringly down at her and held her closer.

She couldn't tell what Michael was doing or what he was taking from the shelves, mixing something on the table in front of him.

What felt like hours but was most likely only minutes Michael turned back to face her, moving closer.

"The child is an abomination that shouldn't have been born." Michael told her, holding the bowl in his hand as he stared down at the both of them. "I should've disposed of it when I had your body."

"I would never have let you go or let you live if you did that." Mary almost snarled at him, holding onto her daughter protectively.

She hated how she was looking into Dean's eyes as Michael used them, especially the lack of emotions Dean usually had when he looked at them. Her eyes flickered to the bowl for a moment before back to him. "What are you doing?"

"None of your concern." Michael told her, putting the bowl to the side. He reached for something in a box and pulled out a coil of rope. "And seeing as I lack my grace to do this, I'll have to use the human way."

Mary tried to think as Michael came closer to her, holding the rope. For all intents and purposes he was human with a slight touch of being an angel. Being human meant that he had human weaknesses. She was weak as well, barely able to hold herself up so whatever she was going to do, it was going to take all her strength and then some.

She was also going to need to apologize to Dean when they got him back.

She shifted Millie into one arm as covertly as she could, swallowing hard when Michael leaned down towards her, her hand snapped out and she gripped at his arm as hard as she could, using it as leverage to bring herself up.

She then brought her leg up and kicked him as hard as she could between the legs, throwing him to the side and rushing out of the room, trying to ignore how her entire body was barely listening to her. She could hear Michael shout out but paid it no mind.

Mary panted as she ran, holding onto Millie tightly. She ran them through the hallways, trying to remember the fastest way out of the bunker to the front door or the garage, anything that could get her out.

At that moment the lights turned off completely before the emergency lights turned on, bathing everything in a red light. Dimly she could hear some sort of mechanism kick to life and she closed her eyes.

Michael had locked the three of them inside the bunker.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**165/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	36. Chapter 36

Mary ran as fast as she could, holding Millie close to her chest. She stumbled and needed to lean against the wall for a moment, gasping in breath before she forced herself to keep running, mind racing.

There was no point in going to the front of the bunker, it was locked and she knew that there was no opening it from there. Going to the mechanics room to try to open it would also be a mistake, Michael most likely would have done something to it to make sure that she couldn't reverse it.

Or at the very least it would tell Michael where she was and he'd find her again.

Panting her legs gave out for a moment and she fell to the ground, moving so that she landed on her back instead of her front, holding Millie up slightly so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Millie whimpered slightly and gripped tightly at her shirt, looking up at her with wide hazel eyes.

Mary managed a small smile and breathed out heavily before she forced herself up and moving. She couldn't run anymore, no matter how much she tried, but she limped forward, trying to keep her senses out to hear if Michael was coming.

Gritting her teeth she moved once more, trying to figure out where she could go to. Hesitating for one more moment she glanced around and felt a bit of relief when she saw Sams room, immediately going into it and locking the door behind her.

She placed Millie on the bed and then went back to the door, pushing and shoving the desk in front of it to give it a bit more support. She turned the lights off, hoping for that little bit of secrecy, and after mentally apologizing to Sam she started to go through his desk and drawers.

Thanking her sons slight paranoia she quickly had a gun and a knife. She stared at the both of them, not really sure how much she was willing to use them against Dean in any single way. She looked at Millie once more, who was thankfully quiet the entire time, and came to a very unfortunate and horrible decision.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and then started to look through the desk once more, trying to find a cell phone that Sam had left or anything that she could use to contact the outside.

She managed to find two cell phones, both of them had half filled batteries. But neither of them had any service and she fought the urge to throw them against the wall.

There was also a water bottle and she opened it, taking one sip to just wet her mouth and went to Millie, helping her drink some of it as well.

Millie stared up at her as she drank as well and Mary smiled at her, fighting the urge to start crying, crying isn't going to get her anywhere and it wasn't going to help, she needed to focus.

Her legs were shaking as well and she couldn't keep standing. She flinched hard when there was a sudden harsh knocking at the door.

Mary swallowed hard and dragged herself onto the bed, reaching out to take Millie into one arm as she held onto the gun with the other. The door was shaking in its frame and the desk was being pushed more and more away with each shove.

Her hand was shaking as she curled it around the gun, leaning back in the bed and the wall and took a deep breath. She still wasn't sure what she was going to be able to do with it in all honesty, despite Michael being the one to come for them it was still Dean, still her son. She needed to protect her daughter but at the cost of her son?

Mary could feel something almost rustling, coursing under her skin and she gritted her teeth at the feeling. She looked down at Millie who was squirming and her daughter looked up at her, her eyes were glowing silver and Mary felt something flash over her own eyes as well.

The door was slammed open, the desk pushed to the side. Michael came into the room with a purposeful stride.

A silver light filled the room, engulfing the three of them, and Mary lost consciousness, her vision going from silver to black.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**169/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	37. Chapter 37

When Mary came to she was aware of a few things, mostly how much her body was hurting her and how much she could barely move.

The next was that Millie was squirming beside her and tugging at her a bit more. Gasping for air Mary tried to open her eyes, even her eyes hurt and she wasn't aware that was even possible.

"Mama." a whispered voice close to her sounded, and she couldn't recognize it. It took everything she had to open her eyes, feeling the agony flash through her when she did.

Her vision slowly cleared enough to see someone staring at her, someone she didn't recognize. It was a child, young, and a girl that stared at her with very familiar eyes.

Johns eyes.

"Millie." Mary whispered, staring at the child in shock, feeling her chest tighten and hurt in a different way than before. "Millie?"

The girl, Millie, nodded, her thumb coming up into her mouth. "Mama." she whispered, leaning in to curl more into her chest. "Hurt?"

Mary's arms came up and wrapped around her, holding her as close as she could and feeling the tears gather in her eyes. She felt a loss that she couldn't explain and tried to ignore it. "A little." she whispered. The memories of what had happened suddenly hit her and her head snapped up. "Dean!"

Dean was slumped on the ground against the wall, unconscious and unmoving. And behind him, most painful of all, was a faint almost there image of two black wings, scorched slightly into the wall.

Swallowing hard and thinking the worst Mary slowly slid off of the bed, holding onto Millie tightly. Her daughter gripped at her shirt, thumb still in her mouth as they moved closer to Dean.

Mary's legs were shaking, she could barely keep herself standing anymore, and got down onto her knees, reaching with a heavily shaking hand to touch Dean's arm.

"Dean? Dean?" Mary whispered, her voice cracking. She took a deep breath and tried to speak a bit more clearly. "Dean please wake up."

When Dean didn't move Mary felt something inside of her crack and she bowed over slightly, feeling as if she couldn't breathe anymore.

Millie let go of her shirt and reached for Dean as well, her fingers barely grazed over Deans arm when a small light surrounded her and her eyes flashed silver once more.

Dean suddenly gasped, back arching as he tried to breathe, coughing hard. "Mom. Mom." he gasped out, hands flailing for her.

Mary couldn't help it, she burst into tears and gripped back at Deans hand, falling slightly into his arms along with Millie who was gripping at her again.

Deans arms were a bit clumsy but he managed to wrap them around the both of them. "Mom are you okay? What's wrong? What happened? What did Michael do?"

Mary managed to stop crying long enough to manage to get out, "We're okay, we're okay." in a hushed voice. "We're okay."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**175/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	38. Chapter 38

Mary collapsed into Sams bed once more, clinging hard to the sheets as Millie curled into her side and Dean left the room long enough to get rid of the lockdown and call Sam to let him know where they were.

"Mama?" Millie asked, nudging at her slightly. It took Mary a moment but she managed to turn her head to look at her daughter.

"Yes baby?" she somehow got out, taking a deep breath.

Millie stared at her with John's eyes, and that realization made a shot of pain go through her chest. "Okay?" she asked, her thumb going back into her mouth.

Mary nodded, turning her body a bit more so that she could curl around and towards Millie. "I'm okay." she whispered. "Just...really tired."

Millie nodded importantly at that, thumb still in her mouth. "Nap?"

Nap. Nap sounded really good at this time. Mary gave a small nod and reached for her daughter, Millie eagerly cuddled up to her, curling into her chest as much as she could.

Mary's hand came to stroke at Millies head, her fingers sliding along her hair. Slowly her mind started to try to categorize Millie as best as she could.

She seemed like she was three, maybe four years old at the most now. She knew who Mary was and she seemed to either know who Dean was or at least knew to help him.

She was also powerful enough to destroy Michael and save Dean from whatever had happened to him during the attack.

That was worrisome, more to the point was how much older she was at the moment and how much she was skipping. Mary wanted to be selfish and have her baby, watch her grow up a normal pace that she hadn't been able to with Sam and Dean but now, like always, that opportunity was taken from her.

Mary felt the tears start to gather in her eyes and she curled more around her daughter, just holding onto her.

Why couldn't she have these things? Was it that selfish that she needed to be punished for it in some way?

She started when she felt small hands on her face and she looked up, seeing Millie staring at her. Her daughter was quiet for a few moments before she leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.

"Okay." Millie told her. "'s okay mama."

Mary blinked and then smiled, leaning in to kiss the top of her head.

"I know, it's okay." she whispered. "It's going to be okay."

Millie nodded again and curled into her again, nuzzling a bit more against her.

Mary relaxed a bit more, barely moving when the door opened. She slightly brought her head up enough to see Dean was standing there awkwardly in the doorframe.

"Called Sam." Dean said softly, not wanting to disrupt either of them. "He's on his way here, breaking every road law."

Mary breathed out a laugh, her eyes closing against her will. "Sounds like him." she murmured.

Dean seemed to hesitate but then she heard him come into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Mary mumbled, trying to stay awake. "You didn't do anything wrong Dean."

"Michael was here because of me and because I said yes." Dean started to say, stopping when Mary reached out aimlessly and smacked his leg with the back of her hand.

"Stop, stop it." she mumbled. "You said yes to save Sam and whatever happened after that is not your fault. You wanted to save your brother and that's what counts."

She could tell that Dean wanted to argue but at the same time he wanted to let her sleep.

"Okay mom." he said, reaching for her hand and holding onto it.

Mary squeezed his hand back as best as she could. "Wake me when Sammys here." she mumbled. She didn't hear what Dean said, falling deep asleep, holding onto him and Millie.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**177/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	39. Chapter 39

Sam slumped against the doorframe once he reached his room where Dean, mom, and Millie were. Mom and, he assumed, Millie were asleep on his bed and Dean was sitting at his desk, slumped over a bit and sleeping as well.

Swallowing hard Sam forced himself to keep going, the adrenaline still coursing through him from the drive over here. He couldn't remember ever driving that fast, going as soon as he got Deans phone call.

He reached for his brother and gently shook at his arm, backing up a bit when Dean started up, swinging at him before he recognized him.

"Sammy?" Dean mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. Sam came forward and wrapped his arms around his brother, just holding onto him. Dean stiffened for a moment before he returned the hug, the both of them clinging to one another.

"Michaels gone." Dean whispered, pressing more into Sam. "He's not just quiet he's gone, completely. Millie...she did something and I think," he looked over at the wall where the wings were still burned into. "I think she killed him."

Sam did the same, freezing when he saw the marks, turning to look at them completely. "She did that?" he murmured, glancing at the toddler on the bed. "That's...impressive."

"Yeah." Dean said softly, going to bed and carefully sitting on the edge as to not wake either of the girls up. "But its like I said, she's a Winchester."

"Yeah guess so." Sam said shaking his head and sitting next to Dean, just staring at their mom and sister. "Mom looks a bit worse."

"Yeah, she had to get away from Michael, took a lot." Dean said shaking his head. "When Millie did...what she did something happen to mom too."

"Cas does think that mom has some of Michaels grace still inside of her." Sam said with a nod. "Think it has something to do with that?"

"Which leads to another question, what's it going to do to her?" Dean countered, shaking his head. "One problem done, a hundred more to go."

"Still sounds like a Winchester." Sam said, nudging at Dean's shoulder with his own before Dean smiled at him.

"Yeah." Dean said before laying down on the side of the bed, half of him hanging off. "Your mattress sucks."

Sam rolled his eyes and laid back as well at the foot of the bed. "My mattress is just fine, you're just spoiled with your memory foam."

"Yeah, cause it's awesome." Dean shot back, opening one eye to look at him. "Try it out one day, you'll agree."

"I've tried memory foam Dean, it's not that awesome." Sam said, closing his own eyes as slowly he started to calm down. His legs were hanging on the side of the bed and most of his arms were as well. "I'll keep my bed."

Dean snorted but otherwise didn't say anything, turning to look at the girls instead.

"Michales gone." he whispered. "So let's take this as a win and just...relax for a bit."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sam said, already starting to fall asleep despite the semi comfortable position. "Mom especially."

Dean nodded, turning onto his side to find a more favorable way to be on the mattress. "It's going to be alright now. Just a little bit."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**180/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	40. Chapter 40

Sam ended up carrying her around the bunker for the time being. She apologized, multiple items, but each time was just met with another smile and reassurance that it wasn't a problem for him.

Millie also seemed to like it, she was on Sams shoulders gripping onto his head and looking around in wonder from her vantage point. She didn't want to ever get off of him, enjoying the added height more than anything else.

Sam also didn't mind that, he seemed to enjoy it more than anything. Often Millie would remain there all the time regardless, even when he was at the table reading she was on his shoulders and slumped over his head to watch what he was doing.

Mary smiled as Sam carefully put her down on the couch, they had moved it from the library into the main room so that she could lay comfortably and staying with them.

Sam smiled back at her and reached up, carefully picking Millie off of his shoulders and placing her on the couch with her. Millie pouted for a moment before she curled up against Mary's chest and arms.

Mary tucked Millie under her chin, holding her close. "So what are we doing today?"

"Relaxing." Sam told her firmly. "You're still recovering and we just got rid of Michael, we all need some time to just...relax."

Mary glanced down at Millie who looked back up at her, her daughter smiled and then slid her thumb into her mouth once more.

According to the books she shouldn't encourage the thumb sucking and should be trying to break it.

But at the same time she didn't really see a problem with it and taking everything else in their lives into consideration, the thumb sucking wasn't that big a deal.

"It feels weird not to be focusing on something, there has to be something we can deal with." Mary insisted. "Calling other hunters, trying to see if there is anything left of Michaels monsters or-"

Sam reached down and took one of her hands in his, holding onto it tightly. "Mom." he said softly. "We can take a day off, focus on ourselves, focus on healing and just about the fact that Michael is dead. One day isn't going to be a bad thing."

Mary wanted to argue but then she looked her sons over. The bags under their eyes were still heavy and the stress lines were still there. Sam still had his beard again and there was another one growing on Dean as well.

They needed this as much as she did, they needed just a little bit of time to get back onto their feet. They needed to be a family again and even if it was for one night, they needed that.

Slowly Mary nodded and laid back in the couch, holding Millie to her. "Okay." she said softly. "Also Sam, I'm sorry about your room."

Sam blinked at that, sitting on the couch next to her feet. "What about my room?"

"That everything happened there. That Michael's wings are on your wall." Mary said apologetically. "I'll clean that as soon as I can."

"Mom stop, it doesn't bother me, it's alright." Sam said, a slight scolding sound to his voice. "I'll clean it up, it's not that big a deal."

She didn't believe him but at the same time she also knew that there wasn't much she could do. She needed his help to move around the bunker and she was in no condition to be going and cleaning.

"You can stay in my room if you want." she offered instead. "The bed might be a bit too small but at least it's away from everything."

"Mom it's okay, I'll take care of it." Sam assured her with a comforting smile. "Please, don't worry about this kind of stuff."

"It's going to be okay."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**189/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	41. Chapter 41

Sam had one hand on Millies leg to keep her in place on top of his shoulders, she somehow always managed to find her way back there. He was far from complaining, he actually liked it and he had grown to like the small weight on him.

He could do without the slight pain from Millie gripping at his hair for support but he learned how to ignore it.

"Sa!" Millie said a bit excitedly, bouncing on his shoulders for a moment. He felt his chest warm slightly at his small nickname. "Sa! Foo!"

"We're going to make food, don't worry." Sam assured her. "It's not going anywhere."

"Foo!" Millie insisted, her small fist thumping at his shoulder.

"Food." Sam agreed as they came into the kitchen. Millie calmed down at the sight of everything and to pacify her Sam quickly got a bag of baby carrots for her. He opened it and handed them to her one by one, ignoring how small bits fell into his hair.

Millie happily crunched on the baby carrots, eagerly reaching for another one. "Dee?"

Sam handed her another carrot. "Dees with mom." he said, single handed taking everything out of the refrigerator and cabinets that he needed. Usually Dean was the one cooking but that duty fell to him as Dean and Jack stayed with mom.

Millie curled around his head, still chomping on the carrots that he handed to her. She reached for another one and Sam tossed it up a bit, ready to catch it if it fell. It floated in midair for a moment before going into Millies hand.

Sam tried to ignore how he wanted to tense up at the sight of her powers and pushed it mentally to the side. He grabbed a few more boxes from the cabinets, mac and cheese a comfort food for everyone, and tilted his head up slightly to look up at her.

"What do you think? How much cheese should we add?" he asked her.

"Chee!" Millie sounded, excitement clear in her voice.

"Lots of cheese it is." Sam confirmed, grabbing the milk as well. He moved his neck from side to side, making sure not to jostle her, trying to crack it. "Okay so."

He reached for the macaroni and added to the pot of water, one hand going to his forehead to rub at it. He had a small headache growing, it had been something he had been ignoring for a few hours at this point, and tried to focus his attention on cooking and watching Millie.

As the macaroni cooked he did take a few pieces that were already cooked and handed them to her, much to Millie's delight.

He wanted to relax, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling and the knowledge that everything was okay and they could just focus on one another.

But it was something else, maybe due to their reputations, maybe due to how things always worked out, or rather didn't work out, in the past. Maybe it was just the simple knowledge of the old Winchester luck that was still nonexistent, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Things never worked out for them, they never had a break and they never had good things. Something always happened to destroy all their happiness and plunge them into another apocalypse situation.

He shouldn't be thinking like this, he should be focused on mom and Millie and making sure that everything was okay. He should focus on cooking for everyone and on Millie.

Sighing he added the cheese and the milk, stirring it slowly, lost in thought, unable to keep from trying to figure out how this was going to blow up in their faces.

"Sa?" Millies voices broke through his thoughts and he blinked, his hand coming up to wipe under his nose when he felt a liquid there.

Pulling his hand back he automatically glanced at it and froze, seeing the blood on his hand. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped at it before slowly doing the same under his nose, feeling oddly empty inside when he saw more blood.

"Sa?" Millie asked him again, lightly tugging at his hair to get his attention.

Swallowing hard Sam quickly wrapped the paper towel and tucked it into his pocket before turning his attention back to Millie. "What's up?"

"Good?" Millie asked, moving so that she was curled around his neck and shoulder to look at him.

Sam smiled at her and reached up to take her hand in his. "All good." he assured her. "C'mon, food for everyone."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**193/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	42. Chapter 42

Dean was...there was no other words for what he was doing, he was avoiding getting anywhere close to Millie again.

He couldn't shake it out of his head, the entire scene of Millie blasting and destroying Michael from the inside of his body. He still remembered the searing burn of the grace, he still remembered feeling Michaels screams on some sort of higher plane.

He also remembered Michael latching onto him, intent on taking him with him into his oblivion and remembered Millies touch being the one to bring him back to himself.

His little sister had saved him, destroyed Michael, and then did more in bringing him back to life or whatever it was that had actually been done.

And Dean felt a weird sense of guilt, a weird sense of something he could almost call shame every time he looked at Millie, remembering what had happened.

Michael hadn't wanted to just kill her, he wanted to destroy her. He had wanted to rip his grace from her and use it to tear her apart into pieces. He wanted to make it hurt and he wanted to just...eradicate her completely.

But Millie and mom had struck first. Mom had managed to buy Millie time before she was able to attack Michael and defend her family.

She was a Winchester after all.

But in the end, all that made it hard for him to be able to look at her. He wasn't even sure if she really knew who he was, maybe she still considered him Michael. Maybe she wasn't able to differentiate him from Michael and still thought of him as the enemy.

He could nip it in the bud and actually spend some time with his sister, see what she actually thought about him.

But he was too afraid and he was at the very least willing to admit it to himself. He was afraid what would happen between him and Millie and what she would say or do. He was scared about whether or not his little sister hated him, if she even wanted him to be a part of her life.

He dimly remembered feeling like this before when Sam had been born as well. Maybe it really was nothing more than an older sibling younger sibling type of deal.

Sighing Dean shook his head as he cleaned his guns for what felt like the millionth time. He was avoiding everyone and with the kitchen already cleaned and food cooked, there was one thing left for him, weapon control.

He grabbed the rag and wiped it over, peering into the bullet chamber as he took the brush, carefully inserting it to clean inside.

He stopped when there was a slight padding of feet and then suddenly there was someone tugging at the edges of his shirt.

Breathing out slowly Dean put everything down, taking a moment to wipe his hands clean, and then turned in his chair, looking down.

Millie stared up at him, his plaid shirt rumpled in her hands. "Dee!" she said excitedly. "Up! Up!"

Swallowing hard Dean reached down to take her into his arms, bringing her up so that she could curl up against his chest happily, one hand clutching at his shirt. "Doin'?"

"Cleaning things up." Dean said, needing to clear his throat to make sure he could speak. He froze when she curled up closer to him, tucking herself under his chin.

"Clean'?" Millie repeated, looking up at him. "Dee."

Dean glanced down at her, feeling himself relax more and more from the weight in his hands. "Yeah?"

Millie didn't say anything but slowly reached up to his face, patting his cheek. "Okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Dean said with a nod, reaching up to hold onto her hand. "I'm okay because of you."

"Me?"

"You." Dean confirmed with a nod. "Do you...remember what happened? With Michael?"

"Bad light." Millie told him with a nod of her own. "Bad, bad light."

"You...stopped him." Dean said, trying to find the right way to talk to her about this. He had to keep it under PG after all. "And...you helped me."

Millie nodded again, moving slightly to get more comfortable on his lap. "Good light."

Dean swallowed, staring down at her. "You know...who I am, right?"

"Dee." Millie said with a nod and a wide smile. She reached out and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Dee!"

"Yeah, I'm Dee." Dean said softly, smiling at her as he felt a bit of the weight leave his shoulders. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around her and just held her close to him. She eagerly pressed into the hug and held onto him. "I'm Dee. I'm your brother."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**196/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	43. Chapter 43

Sam was quiet as Dean came into the room, he had his elbow on the table and his hand over his mouth as he stared down at the table.

"Mom and Mills are asleep." Dean told him, sitting across from him and stared at him for a moment. "What's wrong?"

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A part of him wanted to lie to Dean, wanted to say that everything was fine and everything was okay, like they always did.

But he was tired of the lies, he was tired of hiding everything and then having it all blow up in their faces one way or the other.

Without opening his eyes he reached into his jeans pockets and pulled out a handful of blood covered tissues, placing them delicately on the table. He heard Deans sharp intake of breath and could imagine his brother tensing up.

"How long?" Dean asked, his fingers tapping on the table top anxiously.

Sam opened his eyes to stare at the napkins, not able to look up at him just yet. "Just a day."

"You coughing it up or its a nosebleed?" Dean asked him, shifting in his seat.

"Nosebleeds." Sam answered, reaching out to play with one of the napkins. "Happened in the kitchen when I was making lunch and stopped in a few seconds. But then it started and stopped again throughout the day."

He chanced a glance at his brother, a relief he didn't realize he needed when Dean was looking back at him unguarded and open.

"Anything else?" Dean asked, his fingers rubbing against each other as he watched his little brother.

"Just a headache, not sure if it has to do with the nosebleeds but," he shrugged, at this point everything meant something and nothing was too insignificant to not notice.

Dean nodded at that, Sam could see him mentally tallying everything in a list in his head.

"Thanks for telling me." Dean said quietly. "Usually...we don't. And you telling me now, it...it feels good. Means that we can work on it immediately instead of when-"

"When it blows up in our face." Sam finished for him. "Yeah, it's why I decided to tell you. I'm sick and tired of hiding and keeping secrets like this."

Dean nodded again, running his fingers along the table. "Gotta say, its makes things a lot easier. Makes it easier to talk too."

"So does this mean we're done with secrets for good now?" Sam asked, a slight tease to his tone. "No more secrets, no more lies, no more of any of that crap?"

"Now you're pushing it." Dean warned him, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "But yeah, we gotta be a good role model for our little sister."

"If we're going to try to be good role models for her we're going to need to change a lot more than just not lying." Sam told him. "Means we need to change our diets, our lifestyle, make sure that we're being healthy and good and-"

"Sam stop, baby steps." Dean interrupted. "We're doing step one and we're taking a break, a long break, before we do another step."

Sam laughed at that, unable to keep from laughing just a bit. He glanced at his blood soaked napkins and debated to throw one of them at his brother before he decided not to.

Shaking his head Dean got up and went to the mini fridge they kept stocked in the room and took two bottles of beer. He placed the both of them onto the table and opened one, then the other.

Sam reached for his bottle, waited for Dean to slide it over to him like he always did, when the bottle suddenly slid along the table and into his waiting hand.

Without Dean touching it.

The two of them stared at the bottle that was now in Sam's hand in stunned silence. Sam had reflexively wrapped his hand around it and now he let go.

"Okay." Dean finally said. "That's happening again."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**198/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	44. Chapter 44

"Okay, Sam. I want to ask something that I'm asking for the sake of asking." Dean said after a few minutes of silence passed. "I just want your answer to be on the record and I just want to say it one time and move on. Does this have anything to do with demon blood?"

"No." Sam said firmly, confident at the very least in that information. "Not even since way back then."

Dean nodded, a small bit of relief passing over his face. "Okay good, I just needed to check that off."

Sam nodded, picking up the bottle and taking a deep pull from it. "So it's not that...so what it is?"

Dean shook his head, running his fingers through his short hair. "This always came from the demon blood before, right?"

"I don't know, does the time before Azazel's death match happen count before demon blood?" Sam asked. "Because it all started from when Azazel poured demon blood into me."

"Right, right." Dean said, taking a drink from his own beer. He leaned back in his seat and stared at the ground. "So then this...has it happened since the demon blood?"

"No, not even a single thing." Sam said. "No premonitions, no telekinesis, nothing. Like it never happened."

"And now...with our little sister being born, who is a nephilim, something clicked inside of you and all of a sudden...your powers are back."

"Could a giant glaring coincidence, or it could mean something." Sam said, watching Dean get up and leave the room for a moment. He returned holding something and held it out to him.

Sam just stared at the object and then back at his brother. "Really?" he asked, unamused.

Dean gave a small smirk at him. "For old times sake." he said, wagging the spoon in front of him. "C'mon, you gotta bend it at least once."

Sam swatted at Deans hand, who refused to let go of the spoon just yet, and rolled his eyes. "Dean, be serious."

"I am one hundred percent serious, if your powers are coming back then we gotta do it right this time." Dean told him seriously despite the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "So that means you're going to be bending spoons and you're going to be going to the tables in Vegas and winning the big bucks."

"I'm going to use my powers to make you shut up, and stop all this crap." Sam told him, pushing down the laughter regardless that was trying to escape.

"You don't have that power, you just see things and move things." Dean told him smugly. "So you can't do a thing to me."

"You don't know, I might get more powers and more abilities than before." Sam said with a shrug, relaxing more and more with each joke. "Dean."

Dean nodded and sobered up, tossing the spoon on the table. "Okay so. What do we do here?"

"We can try to figure out why they're coming back." Sam said. "We can also maybe try this time to...control it?"

"You mean use your powers." Dean stated, his jaw moving side to side.

Sam nodded. "We can use it on hunts, this way I can control it, it doesn't control me." he said slowly. "And if I can see the future...maybe I'll be able to make sure nothing happens and if it's going to...stop it before it does."

Dean was quiet for a moment, turning his head towards the bedrooms where mom and Millie were. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah Sammy." he said quietly. "I think that's actually a really good idea."

Sam nodded, smiling softly at him. He glanced down at the spoon and placed his hand on the table, extending his hand towards it. He felt a small bit of pain in his head before the spoon slid along the table and into his hand.

He could feel his brothers gaze on him and he shrugged, bringing the spoon up and with a thought the spoon bent at the head. "At the very least, like you said, there's always Vegas."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**201/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	45. Chapter 45

"Back then all you had were nightmares about the future, right?" Dean asked him, eyeing the now bent spoon. "You had telekinesis before too?"

"How do you think I used to exorcise demons?" Sam asked back. "Wasn't just making them see bad things and forcing them out like that."

A corner of Deans lips twitched upward in a semi smile and he drank deeply once more. His face suddenly turned a bit serious. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot." Sam said, not sure how to feel about the sudden look.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, and Sam felt the familiar knot growing tighter in his stomach. "Drinking demon blood, exorcising demons with your mind, why?"

Sam felt the same old guilt and disgust course through him, despite how his mouth dried at the memories drinking demon blood. He drank from his beer instead.

"Wanted to save you." he said softly. "It was...it was Ruby's idea back then. That I couldn't save you from your deal I had to save you a different way. All I knew was that you were down in hell surrounded by demons and I could learn how to kill them with my mind."

He took a deep breath. "I wanted to storm into hell, kill any demon that got in my way, and find you again. Find a way to get you out there." he shrugged. "Angels kinda beat me to the fight though."

For a moment Dean couldn't speak, his knuckles were white as he tightly gripped his own bottle. "Sammy." he whispered.

"You told me to live a normal life but how the hell could I do that?" Sam asked him back, running his fingers through his hair. "How could I live a normal life when I knew that you were burning in hell because of me."

"I choose it." Dean said, his voice heavy.

"Yeah and I refused to accept it." Sam told him, finally looking up at his brother. "I needed to get you out and I was willing to do anything that I needed to."

Dean visibly swallowed and took a deep breath, unable to look Sam in the eye as he took a moment to collect himself. Sam let him have his moment, staring at the table instead.

"When I was a demon," Dean suddenly said. "I was close to making you drink my blood to make you an addict again."

Sam blinked and looked up at him. "What?"

"I...he...demon me, wanted to hurt you in the worst way that he could." Dean said, struggling to find the right pronouns for this. "It wasn't enough to just take a hammer and beat your head in, he wanted to hit you right where it counted."

Dean took another deep breath. "So the plan had been...when you had the demon killing knife at my throat and didn't use it. I was going to take it, pin you to the wall or the ground, make a cut on my arm, and force you to drink it."

Sam tried to stop his mind from painting the picture his brother was making, already knowing how that was going to end. "It wouldn't have worked in your favor."

Dean blinked and looked up at him in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Drinking demon blood made me be able to control the demon, pinning them in place, wrapping my hand around their soul and squeezing it tightly." Sam told him. "I was able to kill Lilith and Samhain, and even though you were a knight of hell, you weren't above Lilith."

Dean looked torn for a moment, a mixture of pride and some other emotion passing over his face. His eyes narrowed and he straightened in his seat. "No you wouldn't have." he said. "I was all badass and powerful as a demon, you'd never overpower me."

Were they really arguing about this now, a corner of Sams mind couldn't help but think. But he also straightened up as well. "Badass and powerful or not, I was strong enough myself to kill some of the highest leveled demons, a knight would have meant nothing to me."

Dean scoffed at him, shaking his head. "I would've made you my bitch, you would've gotten addicted to my blood and therefore I control you."

"Or the power boost I got from your blood would let me pin you down, drink you almost dry, then drag your sorry ass back to the dungeon and chained up and cure you back to being a human." Sam shot back at him.

Dean scowled at him. "No, you'd be so damn obsessed with getting as much blood from me that I could use that to control you."

"Even under Famine I had some sort of control over myself. I could control myself even if it was your blood." Sam said rolling his eyes. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Hell if I know, just goes to show how screwed up everything else is that we are." Dean said with a shrug of his own. "Just remember, I would've owned your ass."

Sam just gave him an unamused look, eyes going to the bent spoon on the table and with a thought, lifting it and letting it lightly hit the side of Dean's head. "Whatever makes you feel better Dean."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**203/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**

**I know nothing really happened in the last two chapters but I enjoyed the brother banter a bit too much to stop. Story will start to pick up again next chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

His powers were coming back and not just coming back, but more powerful than ever before.

Sam wasn't sure how to feel about that or what to think, he wasn't even sure why it was happening. It made no sense for his powers to come back, he hadn't done a single thing to try to bring them back.

Back when he had talked to Magda he had momentarily remembered his powers, almost wishing that he had kept them to show her that they weren't bad. But after that he never had a strong desire for them to come back.

And right now, the only thing that had changed was Millie. Millie was here and she had an archangels grace, she had powers of her own that she needed to discover. It would make more sense for Jack to be the one she gave powers to, he was a nephilim like her, but for some reason, his came back instead.

"Well I did tell her about you guys." Mary told him later that night. She was bed bound for now when Sam or Dean didn't move her. "I tried to tell her as much as I could. Jack said he understood when Kelly spoke to him when she was pregnant so I was hoping for the same."

Sam glanced down at Millie who was curled up close to Marys side, her eyes on the book she was holding. It was a child's book they had gotten for her and she seemed enthralled by the pictures more than the words. "What did you tell her?"

"Everything that I could." Mary said truthfully. "I mentioned some of what had happened to you guys, and yeah, I did mention that you at some point had powers."

Sam nodded at that, reaching out to stroke over Millies head. She looked up at him and smiled which he returned.

"Were you explicit in what powers he had?" Dean asked from his place at the foot of the bed. "Like you told her about the premonitions? telekinesis?"

"I told her that you were able to exorcise demons and you saw the future." Mary said slowly, trying to remember. "I think that's it, I'm not sure."

"So let's say that you told her that and she...made it happen? Wanted it to happen so it came true?" Dean asked, shaking his head. "It doesn't make sense though, why would she want him to have it?"

Mary waved her hand down at the little girl. "Ask her, she's right here."

Sharing a look with his brother Sam reached out and lightly shook Millies arm, making her look up at him with another smile.

"Sa?" she asked him, putting the book down and crawling into his lap, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Mills." Sam said softly, wrapping his arms around her tenderly. "Can I ask you something?"

Millie looked up at him and nodded, hand coming up to trail over his chest lightly.

"Did you hear mom talking to you about us? About me?" he asked her, nodding when she nodded. "What did you hear?"

Millie's face scrunched up slightly, a bit adorably if he was being honest. "Dee make foo." she said reassuringly. "Good foo."

He heard Dean breathe out a laugh at that, glancing up at their brother who was grinning. "Well she's not wrong," he said. "I'm the only one that can cook in this family."

Mary took her pillow and hit his arm. "Hush you." she said with a smile of her own.

Sam shook his head in amusement and looked back down at Millie who looked a bit pleased. "Did she say anything about me?"

Millie nodded, patting his chest. "Pow pow." she told him. "Lots of pow pow."

"Pow pow?" Sam repeated. "What's pow pow."

"Pow pow." Millie repeated, nodding importantly. She looked at her book on the bed and held her hand towards it.

The three of them watched as the book shook slightly and then started to slowly rise into the air before it fell back onto the bed.

Millie pouted and leaned back against his chest. "Pow pow." she told him once more.

Sam stared down at her before he held his hand out and watched as the book rose once more and floated towards his hand, letting him curl his hand around it and hand it to Millie.

Millie grinned and hugged the book to her. "Pow pow. Sa have pow pow." she told him. "And Sa show me!"

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**206/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	47. Chapter 47

"Maybe if I told her more about Jack she would've given him his powers back too." Mary tried to joke, attempting to break the silent tension that had fallen on the four of them, or rather three because Millie seemed happy and content to just try to go through her book.

"So Millie...gave you back your powers so that you could teach her." Dean said slowly. "What's going to happen to them once she knows how to use them?"

"I don't know." Sam said, looking down at their sister on his lap. "Its...I don't really know anything right now."

"You're the one that can see the future, what does the future bring?" Dean asked him, reaching over the bed to nudge at him.

Sam shot him a look, if Millie hadn't been there he would've shot him the finger as well. "The future brings you being an ass." he muttered. "And I don't need powers to see that."

Dean picked up a pillow to throw at him but then looked at Millie and thought better of it.

"Alright, calm down." Mary told them. "Lets focus on one thing at a time. Sam, how strongly are your powers coming back?"

"Strong." Sam said. "I was never really able to use telekinesis before. In the beginning it was only times of...a lot of stress. After that I was able to use an extension of it to exorcise demons. But this time," he raised his hand and a pillow lifted into the air, hitting Dean on the side of his head. "I wasn't able to do that before."

"Brat." Dean shot at him, knocking the pillow to the side. "I'm gonna throw something at you later when you're not using our little sister as a shield."

"Guess I'm just going to have to carry her around all the time." Sam shot at him, holding Millie close to his chest. For her part Millie giggled and held onto him.

"So if the telekinesis is back in full, like it hadn't been before, that might mean that the premonitions are also going to be back and hard." Sam said returning to the subject at hand. He couldn't help but make a face at that, remembering the pain and the effects from those visions.

"It might be helpful, to have those visions." Mary said. "Sometimes we'd have the upperhand on cases and what might be coming next."

"That's only if I can control it." Sam said. "I've never been able to control the visions, they just...came whenever they wanted."

"Maybe now...if everything is a lot more powerful...you'll be able to control it, see the future whenever you want." Mary suggested. She shrugged. "This isn't something we can really guess on, it's like when I was pregnant, we don't really know where to go from this."

Sam nodded and rubbed at his eyes, looking down at Millie for a moment before a noise got his attention. He looked up and spotted Jack lurking in the doorway.

"Jack, hey." Sam said, moving his body to face him. "You okay?"

Jack nodded, staring at everyone, eyes going from everyone. "Just...wanted to see everyone."

"Jack what are you doing over there then? Get in here." Mary called to him.

Jack looked a bit apprehensive but slowly took a few steps into the room. "Are...are you sure?"

"Yeah of course we are." Sam said moving to the side to give him the room to sit with them. "You've been holding yourself up in your room, we thought you wanted the privacy for a bit."

"No I just...thought that I was...intruding." Jack mumbled, sitting at the very edge of the bed. He looked down at Millie and smiled softly. "She looks good."

"Kid you're not intruding, you're family." Dean told him. "Now relax, we're talking about a few things."

"I kinda heard it." Jack said looking at Sam. "You...have powers?"

"Always did, but then they kinda disappeared." Sam told him. He glanced down at Millie. "She brought them back so that I could teach her to use them."

Jack slowly nodded at that, reaching to stroke over Millies hand. She looked up at him and grabbed at his hand, holding onto it.

"Maybe since she's here she can make your powers come back sooner." Mary suggested. "Its...we don't know a lot of things yet Jack."

"Yeah I know." Jack said softly, turning his hand so that she could grasp at his finger. "And it's fine, really. It'll come back and I just gotta wait."

"I just gotta wait."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**221/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	48. Chapter 48

A sharp slap filled the room and Sam felt his head thrown to the side from the force of it. There was a loud, harsh noise that filled the room next, the sound of heavy things falling to the ground. He blinked and tried to clear his vision.

His pale brother was staring at him, breathing heavily and completely disheveled. "You back with me?" he asked, his voice rough and haggard.

Sam opened his mouth to say yes or to ask what had happened but nothing came out. Frowning he cleared his throat, feeling how heavy it was, as if it had been used for hours. "Happened?" he managed to rasp out.

Dean breathed out heavily in relief, his entire body slumping over slightly for a moment. "You were screaming. In your sleep." he told him gruffly. "I tried to wake you up but it wasn't working so…I slapped you."

That explained why his cheek felt like it was stinging. "Nightmares?" he asked, needing to clear his throat again and again to try to clear it.

"You tell me." Dean said, looking around the room. "Also your…other power kicked in too and well…"

Sam sat up and looked around as well, eyes widening when he saw the mess that was his room. It almost looked like everything he had had been thrown around the room.

"Me?" Sam asked, slowly getting out of his bed and looked around, avoiding the wall that still had Michaels burned wings on them. He had tried a lot of things but nothing seemed to clean them off so for the time being, he ignored it. "I…didn't want to."

"Well something got you in your sleep and made everything go crazy." Dean told him, standing to join him. "What the hell did you see?"

"I don't know." Sam said honestly, trying to think about it for a moment. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep, reading an article on his phone before he set it down and falling asleep. Even if he dreamed something he couldn't remember what it had been that he had dreamed.

"Well it must've been something big." Dean told him, looking around the room and starting to pick things up and setting them either upright or in a different place. Sam did the same, thankful that his room was bare enough that there wasn't that many things to put away. "Think that it was a vision?"

"I usually remembered those, even in the beginning." Sam said, as he scooped up the books on the ground and set them on the desk, pushing the desk to its place back against the wall.

Dean just stared at his brother, his jaw moving from side to side that Sam knew was him trying to hide how worried he was. He gave his brother a small smile.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam tried to assure him, tried to keep his voice steady as well but even he heard the small quiver in it.

"I somehow doubt that." Dean told him. "Sammy, talk to me. You sure you don't remember anything else that happened? Anything at all?"

Sam sighed and turned to look at his brother when a sharp pain suddenly shot through his head. He let out a cry and fell to his knees, his hands coming to grip at his head.

There was a rush of white noise clouding over his vision and hearing, he couldn't hear a single damn thing. He couldn't feel the blood that was suddenly running down from his nose or Deans hands that were gripping at him, or Dean's voice calling out to him.

Until finally, mercifully, blackness surrounded him and he fell unconscious.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**224/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	49. Chapter 49

Millie was crying and she hadn't stopped for a long time.

Mary rubbed her shoulder against her face so that she didn't pull her hands away and rubbed at Millies back.

"C'mon baby, you need to talk to me, what's going on?" Mary asked, pulling Millie away enough to nudge at her face with the tip of her nose.

Millie whimpered and looked up at her, tears in her eyes. Mary reached up and tenderly wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked softly, moving the both of them so that she could lay back against her bed a bit more comfortably and let Millie rest on her chest.

Millie just whimpered once more and burrowed into her arms and chest, slowly starting to relax bit by bit and all but collapsing into her embrace.

"Was it a bad dream?" Mary asked, her hand still moving over Millies back.

Millie shook her head, curling in closer to her. "Bad." she mumbled. "Bad pow pow."

"Bad pow pow?" Mary repeated, trying to figure out what she meant. She looked up towards the door and felt her heart skip a beat. "Is something wrong with the boys?"

When Millie nodded she felt like she was about to throw up. She had barely finished saying "Sa." before Mary was out of the bed, hurrying down the hallway towards Sam's room.

Holding Millie close to her Mary hurried down, trying to keep herself from falling as her legs wobbled and shook. She pushed through that, running as best and as fast as she could.

The door was open and Mary skid into the room, eyes widening when she saw her boys.

Sam was on the ground, barely held up by Dean who was halfway to the ground as well. He looked up at her and for a moment Mary was taken aback at the vulnerable and young look that appeared on his face before he forced it to disappear.

"What happened?" Mary asked, coming into the room and placing Millie on Sams bed. She went to Sams side and reached out to stroke over his face.

"Don't know." Dean said, his voice low as he shifted his brother in his arms enough to pick him up, hoisting him. "God he's enormous."

Mary smiled despite herself and stepped back to give Dean the room to pick him up and carry him back into his bed. She moved Millie enough to give him space but once Sam was laying down on the bed Millie immediately half crawled and half tucked herself onto Sam's side, curling in closer to him.

Mary felt her chest lessen slightly as she stared at them for a moment before she turned towards Dean. "Tell me what happened."

"Sam had a nightmare, things were flying around in his room." Dean said, rubbing at his face. "I came over and woke him up. We spoke for like a minute and then all of a sudden he passed out."

Mary let out a small breath and looked at Sam on the bed, noting that Millie had fallen asleep again, all curled up against him.

"Millie was having a nightmare too." she said softly. "She told me that something was wrong with Sam."

"So its connected? Or maybe she's kinda an empath?" Dean suggested. "What the hell is going on mom?"

"I don't know." Mary said simply, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But I think its connected in some way, and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**228/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	50. Chapter 50

When Sam woke up the next morning he couldn't remember anything that had happened.

"Nothing, really." Sam said honestly, shrugging his shoulders. "Last thing I remember was Dean talking to me and that's it, nothing else."

"You looked pale enough that I thought you were a ghost for a moment there Sam." Dean told him. "You don't remember anything?"

"Nothing." Sam confirmed. He glanced down into his arms where Millie was curled up against his chest, holding onto his shirt. "You felt something too?"

Millie nodded, opening her mouth when Mary reached over to feed her a small piece of apple as Dean cooked at the stove. "Bad pow pow." she mumbled.

"We don't know what that really means." Mary said softly. "Where's the bad pow pow Millie?"

Millies face scrunched up as she tried to think, one hand letting go of Sams shirt and waving around the air. "There."

Almost at the same time the three of them looked up and around them, trying to find a hint of what she meant.

"Where Mills?" Sam asked, hoisting her up a bit more.

Millie waved her hand once more. "There." she repeated.

Mary heard Dean let out a small frustrated breath as he looked around again before refocusing on what he was cooking.

"Millie do you know what it is?" Mary asked.

Millie hesitated and then rubbed at her head, her face still scrunched up until Mary reached out to smooth it over. Finally she shook her head, opening her mouth again for another piece of apple.

Mary sighed, leaning back in her seat and looked up at her sons. "I have no idea." she said.

"Me either." Dean said placing everyone's breakfasts on plates and setting it in front of them.

"Okay so Sams powers are coming back and now he's blacking out and forgetting things." Dean said ignoring Sams protesting sound. "Millie says that something bad is inside the entire bunker. What else?"

"I'm not forgetting anything, just something small that happened last night." Sam told him, rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't small Sam, you were blacked out that looked like you had died." Dean told him. "Combining that with Millie making your powers come back I don't think anything good is going to happen here."

"So what do we do then? Ask her to get rid of them?" Sam asked, picking his fork up and offering Millie some of his eggs. She reached to take it off of the fork and sniffed at it for a moment before she slowly ate it.

"I don't know if she can do that." Sam said softly, slowly giving her more eggs. "Mills? Can you get rid of the...pow pow that you gave me?"

Millie looked up at him, slowly chewing on her eggs. "Take back pow pow?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "Can you?"

"No." Millie said, shaking her head and reaching for more eggs. "No. Pow pow here."

"Which means that it's here to stay." Sam said, shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes. "So that's a no go."

Dean shook his head and looked around the kitchen before turning it leave. "I'm gonna get Jack, kids been holding himself up in his room too much."

Dean walked down the hallway, moving his jaw from side to side. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out what to do and what everything meant. The worst part was the idea that there was something inside the bunker too, something that they had no idea about and therefore had no idea what to do, again.

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on one thing at a time and right now, it was breakfast time.

Reaching Jacks room he knocked on it. "Jack? C'mon, time to eat."

He waited a moment but there was no answer, he knocked again. "Jack?"

There was still no answer and Dean opened the door, a curse on his lips already. He turned around in the room but it remained empty. Jacks bag was gone and so was his laptop and so was he.

"Where the fuck did you go kid?" Dean said under his breath before he turned and hurried back to the kitchen.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**229/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	51. Chapter 51

For all intents and purposes, Jack had disappeared, gone into the wind completely and was gone.

"Where could he have gone?" Sam asked, having rushed to the laptop to start tracking everything that he could. His cell phone, they quickly realized, was still in the bunker just a few feet away on the table, and he hadn't used his laptop yet so they couldn't track that.

"We need to put cameras around the bunker, make sure we cover all the entrances so that we can see who comes and leaves." Dean said, grabbing another laptop and handing it to Mary before sitting at his own.

Millie was curled up against Sams chest, one of his arms holding her up. She was staring at the computer screen in fascination and was lightly sucking her thumb.

"Okay, lets narrow down a few things." Mary said. "Does he know how to drive?"

"Kinda, I showed him how to drive." Dean told them. "But he only did it once and I already checked the garage, no car is missing."

"Doesn't mean anything, he might've hotwired a car." Mary said, shaking her head.

"I don't think he would've done that." Sam said, looking up at them. "He's too honest. He's too honest, too truthful. He hates using fake ids and he hates using the fake credit cards. He'd never steal a car anywhere."

"So he's on foot, meaning hitchhiking, buses, and stuff like that." Dean said. "No planes because he doesn't have a passport or that much money."

"He's human right now so he'll need to eat and if he doesn't like the fake credit cards he'll run out of money soon." Sam said. "And he doesn't know how to hustle so that means if he manages to find work then that means it'll be cash only with no identification and not that many places do that."

"At least not any reputable places." Mary muttered.

They all had the same fears inside of them, they all had the same thoughts. Jack for all intents and purposes was still so much of a child and to run away, to face the world out there, nothing good was going to come to him.

Sam was staring at his laptop, opening an application and uploading one of the photos he had of Jack. He did manage to narrow it down, they had seen him the night before so he couldn't have gone that far so fast.

He tried to look through the security cameras, handing Millie over to Dean when she started to squirm. He started to spread his search throughout the neighboring towns and froze.

"Guys." Sam said, his voice low and dangerous. He moved away from the laptop and let the others come to his side to watch.

It was from a security camera from the town over and the image made them want to hit something, break something hard.

It was an image of Jack walking a bit stiffly, a look of slight anger and fear on his face.

And right behind him was Nick, walking close to Jack, holding something up that was hidden behind Jack.

They all knew that pose and they all recognized the posture.

Nick was holding something to Jack's back, either a knife or a gun, and forcing him to move, to go wherever he wanted them to go.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**246/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	52. Chapter 52

"No one's coming for you."

Jack tried to glare at him, tried to straighten himself up, but at the same time he wavered, a corner of his mind agreeing, something he tried to push away as far as he could. The ropes that were binding him were tight and were hurting slightly but he tried to ignore them.

"No one's coming for you." Nick repeated, staring down at him with a wild look in his eyes. "They don't care about you anymore."

"Yes they do." Jack insisted, blinking rapidly to try to push back the tears that were threatening to spill. "They do."

"All they ever cared about was your power, about being a nephilim and all powerful." Nick told him. "But then you were human, and a useless one at that. Maybe back then they were willing to wait for your powers to come back." he smiled then and it was nowhere near a kind smile. "But now? They have another nephilim, a more powerful one."

"It doesn't matter." Jack tried to insist. "They're my family and they care about me." he was about to say more when Nick started to laugh at him, a hollow sound that chilled him to the core.

"They're your family?" Nick repeated, still laughing. "Oh kid that's rich, that's really rich. They don't give a damn!" the sudden shout made Jack flinch back. The smile was gone and in its place was an ugly sneer. "They don't give a damn! They'll let you rot if it would benefit them!"

"You're wrong!" Jack shouted at him, head snapping to the side when Nick punched him.

Nick was breathing heavily, staring down at him with disgust in his eyes. "How the hell are you half of Him?" he muttered. "You're nothing, you're less than nothing and you're more of Him than I am."

Jack felt the side of his face where Nick had punched him throb but he didn't think anything was broken and he didn't feel any blood. "What are you talking about?" he asked, breathing heavily.

Nick ignored him, shaking his head and turning away, rubbing his hand over his mouth and still talking to himself. "Doesn't matter, just need the blood, he's useless every other way. Just need the blood."

Jack tried to breathe in and out calmly, tried to keep himself under control as he listened to him ramble. He kept mentioning blood and Jack was sure that it didn't mean anything good for him.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of being back home, it was the next day so maybe it would be time for lunch. Jack had planned to bring his laptop to Mary and watch some things with her, she still got tired easily and was getting bored so he wanted to help.

Millie was also someone else he had been wanting to be with. As a nephilim, in his case, he knew how hard it was and how different things looked back then when you look through an angel eyes.

Dean had wanted to bake with him, show him a few more things to make when he was alone in the bunker so he didn't have to only eat leftovers. Sam had wanted him to go with him into town to do more errands.

They had made plans with him, including him, so that had to mean something, right? It had to mean that they cared and that they wanted him there, right?

It meant that they loved him, wanted him there, wanted him in their lives.

Right?

He had thought, at first, when he had lost his grace that maybe they wouldn't want him anymore but that was proven wrong. The Bobby Singer from the other world was showing him how to fight. Mary was showing him how to use a gun. He was human and useless but they tried to teach him how to be useful in other ways.

That had to mean that they wanted him.

Right?

At the sound of footsteps coming closer Jack opened his eyes once more, watching Nick pace around the empty room, glancing over what looked like a bloodstained list. He ignored Jack for the time being.

Swallowing hard Jack kept his eyes on Nick, not wanting the other man to leave his sight, he had to be ready, he had to be prepared. He just needed to either find a way out of here or bide his time until the others came for him.

Because they were going to come for him, they were going to realize that he had been kidnapped, and they were going to help him and save him.

Right?

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**251/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	53. Chapter 53

Sam was moving as fast as he could on his laptop, Dean was gathering weapons and Mary had placed Millie on his lap and had hobbled off into the bunker, where he wasn't sure but he was certain she was getting something else.

He tried to hack into a few different cameras, try to figure out which path Nick had taken Jack and how to get to him.

"What the hell does he need Jack for?" Dean asked as he brought their weaponry bags to the table and started to rummage through it to make sure that they have what they need.

"Don't know, but whatever it is it's not going to be good." Sam said, typing on his laptop.

He heard their mom coming back and she moved quickly, dumping a range of things onto the table with a determined look on her face.

Sam looked everything over, eyes widening when he realized what she had gotten.

"Tracking spell?" he asked, holding Millie on his lap as she curled over his arm to look at the things on the table as well.

"Our best bet." Mary said determinedly. "The cameras only go so far as to the public eye, we need to go a bit deeper to find a way to track him down."

Sam had to admit, she had a point at that. "Alright, what are we using to track him down?"

Mary held up a small hairbrush that he could see still had some strands on it. "I got this from his room." she said, tossing it onto the table. "Let's do this."

Sam glanced at his brother who nodded, handing him Millie to hold instead. He took up the ingredients and spread the map over the table, smoothing it over and carefully picking Jacks hair out of the brush.

He'd never admit it but he liked doing spellwork, liked the steps needed and the calm certainty of his own abilities. Maybe it was just an appreciation of the work or maybe it was his latent abilities, the abilities that Millie had brought forward.

He had to ask mom if there had ever been any witches or psychics in their family. Maybe it did have something to do with the blood.

But he focused on the task at hand. He grabbed the ingredients, dropping Jacks hair into it as well before he lit a match and activated the spell over the map.

The effect was instantaneous, the map erupted in flames which made Millie screech slightly and Dean focused to keep her calm. Sam and Mary looked at them but then back at the map as the flames ate away at the paper narrowing it down to a certain area. Millie screeched once more and the flames grew and ripped further into the state, going down to a town.

The flames vanished just as quickly and Sam breathed out, picking up the charred paper and looking down at it.

"He's not that far, he's in Concordia. Second town over." Sam said looking up at them nodding. "Alright, lets go."

Dean nodded and as Mary came around to grab the bag of weapons Dean moved and deposited Millie into her arms. "Mom you stay here."

Mary's arms automatically came up to hold onto Millie before her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, I'm not staying here I'm going with you." she said. "Jack is my family too!"

"Millie can't come." Sam said firmly, reminding her as her eyes then widened. "And someone has to stay here with her, and mom you're still not at one hundred percent yet."

Mary held Millie closer to her, Millies hands came up to grip at her shirt as well. "I...this..." she sighed and looked down at her daughter, holding her close. "I know, you guys are right. It's just...I'm really worried about Jack."

"We are too, and don't worry, we'll take care of it." Sam assured her, reaching out to touch her arm with a smile. "We'll be back before you know it."

Mary nodded and smiled at them, following them out towards the garage as Dean grabbed their bags. "Give Nick hell." she told them making Dean grin at her. "We gave him a chance to be normal and he blew it."

Sam didn't say anything, just staring down at the piece of the map in his hand, tightening his grip on it and taking a deep breath. He had been the one to give Nick a chance the most, he knew what it was like to have been possessed by Lucifer and had been more than ready to try to help Nick get through the possession.

But Nick had gone the other way, he had gone crazy and ended up killing people, hurting others, and now kidnapping Jack.

He looked up and saw Millie staring at him. He met her gaze for a moment, and swore that her eyes flashed silver, before he looked down at the map.

The pounding his head got harder and louder, overtaking all of his other senses as his vision swam, narrowing down to the town on the map.

They had to get there, they had to get to Jack, they had to save him from whatever the hell that Nick was trying to do and...and…

A drop of blood fell from his nose.

He could feel everything around him crunch together.

Being thrust forward, pushed together in a way that he could barely breathe.

Sam gasped as he came forward, stumbling onto his feet and feeling the rest of his world crashed around him.

Just in time to see Nick holding a knife over Jack, bringing it down.

"No!" Sam snarled, rushing forward. He felt the same pressure inside of his head and Nick was thrown to the side.

Jacks head whirled around to look at him, eyes widening and a look of relief immediately washing over his face. "Sam." he whispered, voice shaking.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**301/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	54. Chapter 54

Sam didn't let himself think too much about what had happened, they could deal with that later after Jack was saved. He just came forward and held his hand out, throwing Nick further away from them before he reached Jack and kneeled in front of him.

There were tears in Jacks eyes as he stared down at him, voice shaking and cracking as he whispered Sam's name once more.

"Hey kiddo." Sam said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he reached for the ropes that were keeping Jack to the chair, wishing that he had his knife with him. "You okay?"

Jack nodded rapidly, a few stray tears escaping his eyes. "You came." he whispered. "You're here."

"Of course." Sam said, glancing up at him, reaching up to cup his cheek tenderly. "Jack, you're family, of course we would come to get you."

A choked sound escaped Jacks throat before his eyes went over Sam's shoulder and widened. Before he could even say anything Sam reacted, grabbing him and moving him with him just as Nick came forward, slashing his knife where they had been.

Sam grabbed the ropes and yanked them down as hard as he could to try to free Jack, letting go so that he could face Nick head on.

Nick had a snarl on his face, every part of him twisting into something terrifying and monstrous like.

"Perfect vessel, his so called perfect vessel." Nick snarled, eyes bloodshot and his entire body trembling. "What's so damn perfect about you, nothing."

Lucifer, a corner of his mind told him as Sam slowly circled around Nick, keeping a fair amount of distance between them. He was talking about Lucifer.

Disgust curled inside of him and Sam couldn't help but allow that to show on his face. Disgust mingling with hatred, a hatred he reserved only for Lucifer.

"We gave you a chance at life again. After it was taken from you." he said. "And you choose to throw it away. You killed people, for nothing."

Nick lips curled upwards in a semblance of what could be called a smile. "Did what I had to do." he said simply. "To get back to Him. To get Him back to me. If it meant spilling some stupid blood, then so be it."

"You were trying to bring Lucifer back to life?" Sam asked, hands shaking and feeling small bits of blood falling from his nose. "The thing that destroyed so many lives? That destroyed yours?"

Sam easily dodged the attempt at an attack, Nick slashing his knife wildly in the area he had been in.

"Don't you dare talk about Him like you understand Him." Nick said, holding the knife up warningly. "You don't get to have that right."

"No, I don't want to talk about him like that." Sam said. "I'd rather talk about how he died, by my brothers hand, cowed and destroyed, screaming as his son refused to play his game."

This time when Nick moved to attack him Sam grabbed his arms and wrists, twisting and bending the both of them enough to grab the knife out of his hand, throwing it far to the side.

Jack had finally managed to rip the ropes off of him, throwing them to the ground and going to Sam, staying just a few inches away to give him room but staying at his side.

He had to think this logically, he needed to understand and realize the facts.

Nick was dangerous. He had kidnapped Jack, had killed multiple people, and was willing to do anything he had to to bring Lucifer back to life.

Lucifer coming back meant everything they had done to kill him was for nothing, including Dean letting Michael into his head and everything else that happened afterwards.

No matter what if Nick came out of this warehouse alive, he'd try again and again. More people would be killed, more blood would be spilled, and in the end he'd constantly be terrified of Nick succeeding in bringing Lucifer back.

They had to be lucky every time. Nick had to be lucky only once.

It was hard. It always was no matter what. Regardless of what Nick had done he was still a human being, and that...

That always left a horrible taste in the back of his mouth.

Glaring at the man Sam brought his hand up to wipe at his nose, barely registering the blood that was dripping from it before he gave a pause.

"Jack, turn around, don't look, cover your ears." he instructed firmly. He watched from the corner of his eye as Jack looked at him. "Do it."

He gave Jack a moment to do as he was told and then he lifted his hand, concentrating on a part of his mind and soul that he hadn't in a very long time.

It was like muscle memory, everything falling back into place where it belonged. Parts of his mind flared to life once more as if they never went to sleep.

He remembered using this to exorcise demons from human hosts, leaving the humans alive in the process. Back then he focused on pulling and extraction, a simple task that involved separated smoke from soul.

This time he focused on bone, gripping it tightly. And then yanking it as hard as he could to the side.

Nick had one moment to widen his eyes in realization of what Sam was doing before his neck was snapped, the sound filling the warehouse before his body crumbled to the ground in a dead heap.

Slowly Sam brought his hand down, breathing heavily, staring at the body. He wanted to feel a bit triumphant, wanted to feel at the very least a job well done.

But all he felt was remorse. For Nick, for Jack, for the people that Nick had killed. Shaking his head he turned to look at Jack who was still turned away, hands on his ears and no doubt eyes closed.

Taking a deep breath Sam went to the table where a mess of things, including gasoline and matches. He moved quickly doused Nick in the gasoline and lighting it up, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Once Nick was burning and the fire was contained, Sam went and touched Jacks shoulder. The kid flinched but then let his hands fall from his ears, turning to look at him.

"Don't look back." Sam said softly, hand on the small of Jack's back and guiding him out of the warehouse. "C'mon, let's go home."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**315/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	55. Chapter 55

Thankfully Nicks truck was still parked outside and after a quick hot wiring the both of them were on the road back towards the bunker.

There was even his cell phone in there that they used to call home and let everyone know that everything was fine. His brother was a bit hysterical, not that he would ever admit to it but neither of them had a good history with one of them suddenly disappearing in front of the other, so he was barely holding on.

The car was also registered as stolen so the idea was to take the backroads and try not to gather too much attention on them and if he did, he had Jody's number on speed dial that Jack was holding onto.

Sam glanced at Jack, breathing out slowly. "Jack you okay?" he asked, his voice soft.

Jack started slightly and then looked at him, eyes wide. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine." he said, managing a smile at him. "Thank you. For coming to get me."

"Jack what are you talking about?" Sam asked, disbelief in his voice. "Why wouldn't we try to get to you?"

"Well...cause..." Jack fidgeted in the passenger seat, looking away from Sam. "I'm not really...a part of the family."

It took a lot but Sam barely managed to find the strength not to suddenly slam the brakes on the car but he did skid off of the road for a moment. "What?" he half exclaimed. "Jack where is this coming from?"

"It's just that..." Jack took a deep breath. "I'm not...really a Winchester. I'm a...a Kline and I like that," he quickly added. "It's a part of my mom and I will always love her and want to be a part of her but that makes me...not really a part of the family."

"Jack, you've been a part of this family for a long time." Sam told him. Shaking his head he steered the car to the side and parked it, turning the engine off so that he could look at Jack. Jack for his part was refusing to turn around and look back at him, staring firmly out the window.

"We might've had a rocky start in the beginning when you were first born but then we brought you to the bunker and...you've been a part of it ever since." Sam continued. "Jack, you might not be a Winchester by blood but you are one."

Jacks hand came up to wipe at his eyes, his shoulders shaking slightly. "I just thought that...with the baby and me being...human now...I'm not..."

"You're not what? Wanted?" Sam asked, leaning forward to try to catch Jacks gaze which the kid was trying to avoid. "Jack...you're our kid. Of course you're wanted."

Jack shook his head, bringing his hand up to wipe at his eyes. "But I'm useless now." he whispered. "I don't have my powers, I barely can fight, I can't do anything right."

"We didn't want you because of your powers, we don't give a damn about that. We don't even care if you never get your powers again." Sam told him, reaching out to place his hand on Jacks shoulder, hating how Jack flinched at his touch. "We love you Jack."

It took a moment but slowly Jack turned to face him, tears running down his face and eyes reddened and puffy. "I just don't want to be a burden." he whispered. "I want to...to belong."

"Jack, that's the thing about family. Someone is always going to be a burden, we take turns." Sam added, smiling when that made Jack smile as well. "But that's the thing, we help each other, we look after one another. When one is down we help pick them up. Right now it's just your turn," he squeezed Jacks shoulder. "Little bit ago it was moms. Before it was Dean with the Michael thing. I'm in there a few times, now you."

Jack was smiling slightly now, rubbing at his eyes with his knuckles. "And the feeling useless?"

"Just means you gotta train a bit more and read a bit more books." Sam told him. "And if those don't work then you'll be on babysitting duty until Millie grows up. At this rate, you have about a couple months before she's our age."

Jack laughed at that and Sam smiled, satisfied that it was working. "Jack, listen to me." he said. "You are a part of the family, you are a part of us. We don't give a damn about blood, you're family and that's all we need to know." he let out a deep breath. "I know about feeling like an outsider, I know the feeling of not belonging. It's a horrible feeling that kinda like something crawling inside of you and destroying everything."

"How do you get rid of it?" Jack whispered.

"You don't lock yourself away and you try to stop listening to that voice in your head saying those things." Sam told him. "it's hard, I know its hard and I still sometimes hear it, sometimes saying different things but always going around to that. You try your best to ignore it and you go to us." He smiled at him. "You come to us and that helps, because you're surrounded by people that love you Jack. And we do, we love you a lot."

"I love you guys too." Jack whispered, voice tight and barely coming out. "I do and I just...I want to..."

"I know." Sam said softly, reaching out to hug him. Jack clung tightly to him, burying his face in Sam's shoulder, body heaving slightly. "I know Jack, its okay. Its going to be okay."

He felt Jack swallow hard and clung tighter to him. "Can we go home?" he whispered.

"Yeah of course." Sam told him, lingering for another moment before he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together for a moment as he smiled at him. "Let's go home."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**328/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	56. Chapter 56

Sam sighed as he walked back to the main room, feeling too tired and drained.

Getting back to the bunker, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding onto Jacks hand, was the easy part. Even once they got back home and everyone greeted them was easy.

They just spent the rest of the day together, relaxing, Dean cooked for all of them, and then they just hung out. They even had a picnic outside of the bunker, going to watch the stars once the sun set as well.

The hardest part was at night, when the rest of them had gone to sleep, leaving just him and Dean alone in the main room. Jack was put into his bed and Mary and Millie went to their room.

Sam was washing the rest of the dishes from the picnic and was putting things away when Dean came to him. Before he could say anything Dean crossed the rest of the distance and wrapped him in a tight, encompassing hug.

Sam stiffened, he had a weird association with hugs like this; it usually meant the end of the world or one of them was going to sacrifice themselves for something, but slowly relaxed into it, bringing his arms up to wrap around Dean as well.

"You were suddenly gone, and with everything else. With Nick, with Jack being kidnapped." Dean said, his voice heavy. "I didn't know what to think."

Sam swallowed and nodded, feeling a bit like a kid again as he buried his head in Dean's shoulder. "I know." he said quietly. "It all happened...so fast I didn't realize what was happening." he took a deep breath. "But our sister knew what to do."

"Yeah, guess she's a bit smarter than we are." Dean said, laughing slightly before he pulled away so that they could look at one another, his hands on Sams arms.

"Guess so." Sam said, shaking his head. "And Nick...I killed him."

"You did what you had to." Dean told him, tightening his grip on Sams arms. "Hey, c'mon." he led Sam to the table, getting him to sit on the chair. He left for a moment before he returned with two bottles of beer, opening both of them and setting one in front of Sam.

Sam took his bottle but didn't open it yet, just staring at it. "I tried to rationalize it." he said quietly. "I knew that there was no other choice, doesn't make it any easier."

Dean nodded, rubbing his thumb over the cool and slightly wet glass. "How'd you do it?"

Sam didn't want to answer but he reached out, easily now reaching to that part of his mind, feeling as if it was as easy as wiggling his fingers.

Deans beer came out of his hand and slowly floated to his hand, not stopping until he curled his fingers around it. His brother didn't say anything as Sam held it and then sent it back to him, still moving it with his mind.

"I snapped his neck." Sam said, leaning back in his seat. "It was the fastest and easiest thing, and it made sure that I knew he was dead. I burned the body just to make sure but...snapping his neck was the best thing I could do."

"Sam." Dean started to say.

"Back when I realized that Nick was alive, I kinda felt...happy." Sam said, ignoring his brother for a moment. "It almost felt like...I could talk to someone about it. About Lucifer and what he had done, talk to someone else that had been used as a vessel, as a being." He took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat. "But turns out...Nick liked it. He wanted to continue it."

"He wanted to bring Lucifer back to life so that he could be his vessel again, so that he could go through that again. And it just..." he shook his head once more. "It was the exact opposite."

"Sam, Nick was sick, in a lot of ways." Dean said, his voice carefully. "He was fucked up, there was nothing anyone could do."

"I know, I know." Sam said, rubbing at his eyes. "But now that I think about it...I think that's it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's no one else that would want to hurt us, use us, or anything else." Sam pointed out. "Way I see it, there's nothing else that we need to worry about, outside forces anyway."

Dean was quiet for a moment, lost in thought. "You think that's it?" he asked. "Think we've gotten to the end?"

"I hope so, I just want to focus on us, our family, just...this." he gestured to the bunker. "Maybe...is this retirement?"

Dean moved his jaw from side to side. "If this is retirement," he said. "Then I'm more than happy for it."

Sam smiled and lifted his beer up, reaching over to tap his against Deans who also raised it. "Then I guess this is it."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**335/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	57. Chapter 57

"You're taking this kinda lightly." Sam commented, getting up to get them more drinks. Dean took his drink from him and raised an eyebrow.

"Taking what lightly?" Dean asked him.

"The whole...powers thing." Sam said, taking his seat once more. "The having powers again, using them, all of it."

Dean sighed, taking a drink. "Sam." he said, looking for the right words to say. "Sam...we've been through too much for me to freak out about this."

"I freaked out the last time because your powers were coming from demons and demon blood." Dean continued. "I didn't trust Ruby especially, and she was trying her best to make you use your powers as much as you could."

"When you take everything into consideration, everything we've done and everything we've seen and gone through, I'm going to be honest. This is the least scariest and nerve wrecking thing to happen to us." Dean told him. "Our little sister, who is a miracle by herself, giving you powers isn't that big a deal anymore."

Sam smiled, feeling a weight he hadn't even realized lift off of him, and took a small pull of his drink. Dean did the same, nodding slightly.

"I'm pretty sure that it wasn't the demon blood that was giving me powers." Sam told him, getting Deans attention on his once more. "But I think...I think it was like a catalyst, something that just brought them to the forefront and made it easier to use."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just a theory, but even before drinking demon blood I was able to use some powers, weakened and barely there, there." Sam said, rolling his bottle between his hands. "But once I started drinking it, it just came faster and easier." he shrugged. "Not like there's anything I can compare it to. And I already looked," he added, spotting the look on Dean's face. "Nothing in the bunker says that there were ever people that used demon blood for psychic abilities."

"Nerd." Dean said fondly. "But I wanna go back to what you said before, about this maybe being that's it."

"Retirement, of a sort." Sam mused. "We live in the bunker so I guess we'd be Bobby, research for others, a safe house, and alibis. We'd be the superiors for all those 'agents' on the fields."

Dean was quiet for a moment. "Not gonna lie, but that sounds amazing." he said softly. "I know I always talked about going out in a blaze of glory and everything but..." he took a deep breath. "That lost its appeal a while back."

"Yeah, it did. Once you die a few times already, all the others kinda aren't as important." Sam said, smiling softly, nudging at Deans foot with his own. "And besides, we have kids now to take care of."

"Jack and Millie." Dean said shaking his head. "Ones our little sister, the other one is like...our kid brother? Surrogate son?"

"Surrogate son." Sam confirmed, smiling at the thought of it. "Kinda weird but I like it. Makes everything a lot easier and quite frankly, considering our lives, I think this is the exact way for us to get a kid of our own."

Dean laughed at that, grinning and Sam couldn't help but note the wrinkles at the corners of his brothers eyes. Just a hint of wrinkles that were slowly becoming more and more obvious, just like the slowly creeping grey in his hair.

They were getting older, hunting aged you like hell, and well...so did hell. They were a lot older than most hunters got to be and he was thankful for that.

He also didn't want their story to end on a hunt gone wrong, lost because of slower reflexes and having one of them burn the other.

At the very least Sam wanted to be on the pyre with Dean if it came to dying on a hunt. He had no desire to live in a world without his brother should some sort of monster be the one to take him out.

"Semi-retirement sounds like an amazing idea." Sam said softly. "I don't know if mom'll want to do it, she kinda seems like she still has some hunting left in her, but," he tapped the table. "She'll come back, its her home too."

Dean nodded. "And Jack, and Millie, and Cas, if he ever drops by again." he said. "You could go back to school if you'd want to."

"I think that ship has sailed." Sam said, giving a slightly sad smile. "I keep up with online classes sometimes but I'm not going to be getting any kind of degree any time soon."

"Don't say that, you have no idea what'll happen." Dean said wagging his finger. "Then fine, you can make your own school. The Sam Winchester School of Hunting and Being a Nerd."

"You're one to call me a nerd, you're a much bigger nerd than I am." Sam said rolling his eyes. "Sci-Fi, LARPing, all those Clint Eastwood movies memorized."

"Those Eastwood movies are classics and it's a shame on you that you haven't memorized them." Dean said, a touch superiorly. "And shut up Mr. Serial Killers are cool."

"They're not cool, they're just an interesting aspect that at times intertwined with our lives." Sam defended. "And what about your cowboy fetish?"

"It's not a fetish, it's just a trope that I enjoy at times." Dean shot back. "And even if it is a kink, like you're so vanilla. I've seen you with girls and handcuffs."

"I didn't have a soul back then!" Sam protested. "You can't compare me to that time."

"Sam with all the time that we've spent together and the non existing lines that we have, I can tell you with certainty, you have your kinks and I have mine." Dean said with a nod. "So that's it. No shame or judgment, just facts."

Sam just shot him a dry look. "You're weird." he told him. "Really weird Dean."

"Right back at you."

For a moment neither of them said anything, just sipping at their beers, lost in thought.

"So that's it then, retirement here we come." Dean said, breaking the silence. Sam looked up at him and nodded. He glanced towards the small fridge they kept in the room and after a moment it opened by itself, two more beers coming out and drifting onto the table.

If Dean was freaked out or unsettled by it, Sam couldn't tell and quite frankly, he didn't think that he was. Not anymore.

Dean reached out and opened them, sliding Sams to him. Sam took it and raised it, lightly tapping it against Deans.

"Retirement here we come." Sam repeated, smiling at his brother.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**350/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	58. Chapter 58

Sam yawned as he entered the kitchen, hiding it with the back of his hand. He brought a hand up to run through his hair as he took in the scene in front of him. "Morning."

"Morning." came a chorus of voices. "Mor!" came from Millie and he wasn't sure if it was a greeting or a demand of more pancakes that Dean was making at the stove. The table was filled with plates and bottles of syrup and he could see a few pancakes on the ground and even one against the wall.

"Sam, take a plate." Dean told him, motioning with his head to the empty ones. He did so and then moved to get a pancake as well. "No, no, stay where you are."

The Realization hit him and he bit back a laugh as he prepared his plate, holding it up at a tilt. Dean narrowed his eyes and slid the spatula under the pancake, flipping it into the air and nowhere near his plate.

Mentally Sam stopped it from falling to the ground and let it drift to his plate. He wasn't sure why, but the telekinesis was easier this time around, it was starting to become as easy as breathing.

"That's cheating." Dean declared, pointing the spatula at him. "Nope. redo. C'mon, plate up."

"After I finish this one." Sam said, sitting at the table and reaching for one of the syrups. He eyed the ingredients and wordlessly Mary slid over a different syrup for him. It was a bit healthier with less sugar and he smiled at it. "Thanks."

Mary winked at him as she fed Millie pieces of pancakes, taking a bite for herself as well. She motioned with her head towards Jack who was holding the plate up like a shield, a determined expression on his face.

There was an equal look of determination on Dean's face as he carefully lifted the pancake before throwing it into the air. Jack quickly moved his plate in place and grinned when the pancake landed.

"And that's how you're a team player Sammy, not by cheating and using magic." Dean said with a satisfied nod, turning the stove off and grabbing his own plate to join the group.

"Or he just wanted a pancake that didn't have to go through the trauma of flight." Mary suggested, licking her lips clean of the syrup. She looked at Millie and laughed. "Millie!"

Sam laughed when he saw their sister, she was almost covered in syrup as well, having eaten her pieces with her hands. She grinned at them, waving the sticky hands in the air. "Pan!"

Sam took his pancake and slid it onto Mary and Millie's plate, getting up to get another few from the pile at the counter. "Anything on the agenda today?" he asked, sitting down once more.

"Nothing in particular, it's supposed to be a nice day so we might go to town." Dean said. "Show Mills the sights, give mom and her some fresh air."

Mary nodded. "Not to mention that we should get her more clothes that'll fit." she added. "Jack too."

Jack looked down at his clothes, his shirt was one of Sam's hand me downs and his jeans were being kept up by a tight belt. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You should get some that doesn't make you look like an Oliver Twist reject." Dean told him. "Something that'll actually fit you."

"But I like wearing Sams clothes." Jack protested, gripping at the edges of his shirt. "They feel nice."

Sam felt his chest warm at that and he nudged at Jack with his elbow. "And that's fine, but there's nothing wrong with getting some more clothes."

"And speaking of which what are we getting Mills?" Dean asked. "Dresses and skirts?"

"I didn't wear dresses or skirts growing up so I don't think so." Mary said, rolling her eyes.

"We should really let her decide, that's part of the growing experience." Sam told them. They all looked at Millie who was too busy trying to eat the pancake that she was holding, it was bigger than she was but she was determined.

"And besides, speaking of which, I seem to remember mom saying something about Dean wearing dresses when he was born." Sam added.

"What? No I didn't." Dean said, wrinkling his nose, pausing when Mary grinned at that.

"No, we thought you were a girl so we got girl clothes, including a few dresses." Mary said fondly and a touch sadly, gently touching her wedding ring. "Was pretty surprised when you came out with a few extra parts but we didn't have time to get you anything else so, dresses it was."

Dean gave an almost squawking sound of displeasure as Sam got up to get more pancakes for everyone. He also snagged a cup of coffee and sipped at it as he sat down, leaning back with a smile as he watched everyone talking, occasionally saying something.

So this was retirement he couldn't help but muse. Calmness and normality and just the beginning of something that he couldn't really wait for.

This was his family, this was them. For all the better and the worse, it was them.

Sam smiled and sipped his coffee, joining the discussion to make plans to go into town. He caught Dean's eyes and he smiled at his brother who smiled back.

They made it.

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**365/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**

**I was debating to bring the end of season 14 and therefore season 15 into this story but I decided not to, let the Winchesters have their retirement and happy ending.**

**Happy New Year everyone. We made it through the 365's and this fic has been a pleasure to write for. Thank you to everyone that left kudos and reviews, they mean the world to me.**

**Happy New Year my readers. All the best and see you in 2020.**


End file.
